Deep Blue Sea
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it’s a spirit, but Sam knows it’s something more,now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface
1. Chapter 1

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 1

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

The Atlantic Ocean sparkled under the South Carolina sun, the blue waves crashing melodically against the beaches, before being sucked back into a viciousnever ending cycle. The sky was clear and the sun beat down on the many sun-bathers and screaming children as they frolicked along the beach or leaping the waves in a friendly game.

A figure stood on the roadside, leaning heavily against a black 1967 Chevy Impala, watching the scenes before him. Hazel eyes gazed out from underneath of a mop of dark brown hair that hung over his eyes, furrowed brows and the chewing of his lip betrayed his frustration. His expressive eyes lifted upwards and outwards along the vast ocean and he clutched at his bare arms as he shivered.

A horrible squeak pulled him from his trance and he dropped his gaze, before pulling open the passenger door, which emitted the same squeak as the driver door had and sitting down on the sticky black leather, which burnt his arms as he sat against it. His older brother handed him a soda and closed the door. 'You okay Sam.' He asked, noticing his brother's quiet demeanour.

Sam smiled as best as he could. 'I'm fine Dean.' His gaze drifted back out towards the sea and he gripped the soda can tightly in his hand.

Dean adjusted his sunglasses before putting the Impala into gear. 'The cashier guy said there was motel a few blocks from here, we'll stop there and I'll see if I can get hold of Max and get some more information on what's going on here.'

Sam felt a pain in his arm and rubbed at it, scowling he turned to look at Dean who smirked. 'What!' Sam hissed.

'Just making sure you were awake…did you hear what I said?'

'Yes I heard you!' Sam snapped, turning his head to look back out the window.

* * *

'I'll get us a room, stay here.' Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's usual orders. But climbed out of the car anyway, Dean whirled about and gave him a 'what the hell' look. Sam smiled and shrugged at him.

'Did you hear, another ship went missing?' Sam caught the conversation as two girls walked past on their way to the Charleston beach.

'It'll come back, just like all the others did.' The taller of the two stated. 'I feel sorry for the families; it'll come back empty like all the others.'

The conversation became hushed and Sam couldn't catch the rest, his eyes wandered back over towards the road and over at the blue sea behind it. He closed his eyes tight. 'Count to ten Sam, count to ten, one…two…thre-'

'Earth to Sam.' A hand waved in front of him, causing him to jerk backwards, smacking his upper back on the roof of the car.

'Jeez Dean.' Sam pushed him away, causing the older man to stumble back, with a confused frown on his face.

'Sam I've been trying to get your attention for like a whole minute, what the hell is wrong with you.' Dean pushed the keys into Sam's chest. 'Room 14. Go!' He pulled Sam away from the car and in the direction of the room, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

Dean waited for his brother to enter the room before turning round to look in the direction in which Sam had been staring. He scratched at his head and ran a hand through his hair as all he saw was the sea. He shook his head and moved around to the trunk to get their bags.

* * *

'Man I can't wait.' Dean grinned throwing Sam's bag at him. 'A whole month, just the open ocean a big ship and all expenses paid.' He flopped down on the bed.

'We don't know if we're going yet Dean.' Sam said.

'What ya talking about Sam.' Dean turned his head to the left to look at Sam.

'I mean it could be nothing.'

'Dude ships coming back void of life aint nothing, besides even if it isn't anything Max has all our tickets sorted, come on, thought you'd be excited a whole month without hunting, well except for the ship thing, but it's probs just a ghost with a weird obsession with stealing peole.'

Sam stood up and began pacing. 'We don't actually know what's going on Dean, maybe we should wait a few weeks or something, do some proper digging, wait for-'

'For more people to go missing!' Dean frowned sitting upright. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' The awkward silence between the brothers was broken by the familiar ring of Dean's cell. Sam gave a sigh of relief, but the stare from Dean indicated that this wasn't over.

'Hey Max.' Dean waved at Sam, who with a sigh pulled Dean's notebook from the duffel and slapped it in his palm. 'Another one…Uh huh….Serious!' Sam sat down beside him and handed Dean the pen. 'Helen Moor….yep….got it. Okay I'll see you tomorrow Max, thanks.'

'Well?' Sam asked.

'Another cruise ship has just gone missing, exact same course as last time, about 100 people, but get this, when that one vanished the last one, the St Lucifer…Hah…sorry, came back, but this time they found someone.' Dean pulled the laptop from the bag. 'Helen Moor, she was hiding in one of the rooms.' He logged onto the internet and began searching. 'Max said to…here, he swung the laptop round to show Sam a picture of a young teenage, her blonde curls framed her petite and flawless face, her blue eyes twinkling as she stared at the camera. 'She's in an asylum down town.' Sam frowned.

'So we're going to talk to her right.' Dean quirked an eyebrow as he noticed a slight quiver in his brothers voice.

'Of course we are, now we have a witness, it's going to make this hunt a lot quicker and give me more time to work on my tan.' He smirked fiddling with his pendant.

'Well maybe we won't have to go on the cruise.'

All expenses paid bro.' Dean reminded. He scribbled down an address on the notebook. 'Now come on.'

Sam sighed and looked back at the picture of the girl, before shutting the laptop. 'Count to ten Sam.' He chided himself as he walked towards the door. He paused as he caught sight of the ocean and he closed eyes.

_Dad don't let me go! Please don't let me go! _

_I've got you Sammy._

_DAD! _

Sam shivered and opened his eyes, taking in the view of the sea once more, the blue sparkled as the water rippled under the high sun, the calm surface betraying what possibly hid beneath.

'Come on Sam move your ass!' Dean's voice snapped him back to reality and he slammed the motel door behind him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay that is the first part to Deep Blue Sea, chapter 2 is up real soon. I hope you liked it, i wanted to do a sea story because i have yet to read one on fanfic. Please READ AND REVIEW I really value your comments.

Hope I see you at chapter 2, so until then….


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 2

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Sam swished the soda around the can, listening to it fizz and bubble. Metallica was playing at a low hum in the background and Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him every ten minutes. Sighing he leant on the door, hanging his head out the window, the wind pushing it from his face as he poured the soda out, letting the wind catch it and push it away from the moving car.

'Dude don't waste it.' Dean chided, Sam shifted so he could see him,t he soda can still hanging loosely in his grip.

'It's warm.' Sam said shrugging. 'You hate warm sodas, tastes like shit.' He sat back down in his seat. He fidgetedand sighed.'How much longer.'

'We're here.' Dean smirked as he pulled the car to the side of the road out front of the fenced asylum, the name 'Rowland House Asylum' written in iron letters over the gates; he leant over and flipped down the glove compartment pulling out two FBI badges, he checked the pictures and threw Sam's his. 'Come on Detective Felton.' He sniggered, referring to the name on the fake ID.

'Dude isn't that the name of the guy from Harry Potter, who plays the Draco kid.' Sam said.

Dean quirked his eyebrow. 'Okay and you knew that how?'

'Me, how did you?' Both brothers looked at each other for a minute before Sam chuckled and climbed out the car.

* * *

'I'm Detective Granger; this is my partner Detective Felton.' Dean flashed the badge at the desk. The red-head behind it looked up and peered at the badges.

'Can I help?' She asked.

'We need to talk to Helen Moor.'

'I'm sorry, but she is in no state to talk at the moment, I've already sent four reporters and the cops away already.' She said coldly.

'Please.' Sam pleaded. 'It'll only be for five minutes, any sign of distress and we'll leave I promise. It's just there are so many families that want to know what happened to their loved ones and she might know. Please, we don't want to cause her any undue stress, just a friendly conversation.' Sam leaned closer. The red head smiled and took a quick look around.

'Five minutes. She's in room 133.'

Sam stepped back and bobbed his head gratefully. 'Of course.'

* * *

The girl that was huddled on the small bed, was nothing like the blonde beauty which had stared up at him from the laptop. Sam and Dean exchanged brief glances, before Sam stepped forward, kneeling in front of the girl which was rocking to and fro. Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she jerked backwards, her once blonde curls were matted and had streaks of red running through, which Sam really hoped wasn't what he thought it was, as she looked up her blue eyes were dull and they seemed to stare through you, rather than at you.

'Helen.' Sam said softly. She jerked her head to face him.

'It's here…always….moving…steps…can you….click clack….mist….came first….we stopped, mom, mom! Mist came first…in the devils triangle….click…the mist…it grabbed them….pulled them…can see me….are you….get back!' She hissed, still mumbling. Rocking back and forth.

'She's cra…oof.' Dean grabbed his stomach as the wind was driven out of it. Sam withdrew his clenched hand and settled back next to her.

'It's in the water, don't go in the water.' She mumbled, her hand grabbed Sam's. 'Let me go…it wouldn't…mom….John….let me go…'

_Don't let me go Dad please._

Sam gripped her hand reassuringly. 'Helen…' The girl moved her head at his voice, she was still rocking. 'Helen, do you know, did you see what attacked the ship.'

''We were swimming…in the pool….ship stopped….just….click clack…click clack…' She whispered. 'John got me out….mist came….click clack…mist covered the boat…it did….something grabbed my ankle….hissing….'

_Pain lanced through his leg, a thud, dragging, railings slipping through his hands. A rough grip. 'Don't let me go, Dad please.'_

Sam could feel his body beginning to shake. 'Helen what happened next, can you tell me?'

The blonde teenager began to quietly weep. 'Click clack…click clack….pulled me down…John got me, always got me, John saved me, grabbed him….they all went…click clack…screaming….blood…click clack…'

Sam looked up at Dean. 'They all died.' The girl suddenly grabbed Sam's arm tightly, her tone taking on a sing song tune. 'But just one.'

'One what?' Dean stepped forward.

'Just one.' She said again, before beginning to hum something.

Sam smiled sadly at the girl. 'Thank you Helen.' He whispered. The girl looked up at him, but continued to hum the melody. 'I'm sorry that this happened to you.' The girl looked back down and hummed a little louder.

'Come on Dean.' Sam grabbed his arm pulling him from the room and back down the hall. As he passed the desk he nodded and the woman. 'Thank you.'

'I hope you managed to find something out, poor girl.' The lady shook her head sadly before the phone rang. She smiled at Sam. 'Rowland House, can I help.'

* * *

Sam pushed the gate open, walking ahead of his brother. His hands were shaking and he mentally counted to ten. He paused at the car, hands on the roof. The girls haunting voice echoed through his head.

'You okay man.' Dean patted him on the arm.

'That poor girl Dean.' Sam said, lifting his head to look his brother in the eye. 'She didn't deserve to lose her family, to lose her sanity.'

'I know, it's hard, but that's why we're here Sam, and that's why we're getting on that cruise tomorrow, we need to find this thing before it kills another ship load of people.'

Sam blanched and he lifted his eyes and caught the glint of the ocean.

_Crashing, cold, pain, slipping. 'Sammy! Hold on Son.'_

'_DAD!'_

Sam grabbed at his chest, eyes wide as he struggled to draw air into his lungs, he reached out and found Dean was already in front of him.

'SAM!' Dean grabbed Sam's face gently. 'Breathe Sam, calm down! In…out…in…'

Sam pushed him away and grabbed at the car for support, tears of panic rolling down his face. Dean grabbed hold of him again, his concerned and fearful eyes scanning his face. 'Sam breathe!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **There is chapter 2 my lovely chums, I hope it isn't too boring at the moment; it will eventually get a little better. Please READ AND REVIEW for me and I hope to see you tomorrow at chapters 3 and 4…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 3

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Dean lowered Sam to the ground, propping him against the Impala, Sam's eyes were wide and fearful and Dean was starting to panic himself. 'Sammy!' He growled, grabbing his face gently. 'Sam, you need to calm down, listen to me….Sammy, breathe in and out, breathe in…' He nodded his head as Sam attempted to copy his brother. 'That's it Sam….in and out.' Slowly Sam began to relax, the tightening in his chest relaxed and his heart stopped racing, Dean stood quietly beside him, breathing in and out with him, until their breathing matched perfectly.

'Now, are you going to tell me what that was?' Dean said softly, almost scared to raise his voice. His green eyes inspecting his brother for a cause.

Sam placed a hand on his chest. 'Panic…attack.' He wheezed, his chest felt like it was on fire. He tilted his head back and rested it against the metal, not that it helped as the black car was a beacon for the heat and he could feel his scalp burning.

'No, I know…Sam, why did you have a panic attack.' Dean asked.

Sam struggled to stand, pushing Dean away as he tried to help. 'I don't know.' He lied. He staggered as a bout of vertigo hit him and it was Dean as always that caught him as he stumbled.

'Sam-'

'Look I don't want to talk about it Dean, it was a freak one of thing and talking like this is hurting my chest more, so just back off alright!' Sam snapped.

'Sam-' Dean started, but the Sam pushed him aside and pulled open the passenger door. Dean gave an indignant yell and pushed it shut. 'Sam, stop it, talk to me.'

'I don't have to explain everything to you Dean.' He said breathlessly, pulling the door open again. 'Get in the car, or I am going to hotwire it and drive it myself.' He called as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Dean stood there for a moment, the concern and fear he had moments ago was now joined by the feelings of confusion and anger. He took a quick glance at Sam who was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face, before striding round to the other side of the car.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed in their motel room; Dean was perched on one of the wooden chairs, which looked like it wasn't far off from snapping in two, the laptop open in front of him, Sam could hear the clicking of the keypads and the girl's voice, click clack.

'_Dad can you hear that?'_

'_What?'_

_Click Clack, Click Clack._

'_Dad!'_

'_Quick Sammy get behind me!'_

_Click clack…_

Sam gave a gasp and sat up straight, his eyes snapped open. The clacking of the keys had stopped and he lifted his head to see Dean staring at him, a grim expression on his normally cheerful face.

'What!' He snapped.

'Dude nothing.' Dean mumbled. He cleared his throat. 'Right, I think we're dealing with a spirit.'

Sam didn't say anything.

'Sam…'

'I heard you...I don't think it is.' Sam said.

'What makes you say that?' Dean asked. 'Look it's pattern is always the same, it always gets them in the same place, the mist thing gets me, but the thing is no one sees it, just hears it and you know I think the clicking noise she referred to, could indicate a malevolent spirit, I'm telling you a quick banishment spell from the journal and it'll be done.'

'No I think it's a water demon.'

'Sam, you've never even seen a water demon, none of us has, there's probably no such thing.' He heard Sam scoff. 'What!' He scanned Sam's eyes knowing if he wanted to know something about Sam, he would have to read his eyes, because the eyes will always betray you, you can't hide the emotion in them, but Sam noticed and he lowered his head slightly so that his hair covered his eyes.

'Nothing.' Sam said turning his head to look out the window.

Dean followed his gaze. 'Hey do you want to go down on the beach for a bit.'

'Uh, we have research to do.' Sam said quickly.

'Come on Sammy, we haven't been to the beach since I was thirteen and you were like nine was it.' He edged closer to the bed, his green eyes boring into Sam's. He said softly,'Unless you're scared...'

Sam jumped up and grabbed the motel keys. 'Fine let's go down to the damn beach.'

Dean frowned and shrugged. 'Great. The cruise leaves tomorrow at eleven, so we have plenty of time to research, but I'm telling you Sammy my boy it's just gonna be a spirit.'

'Sure.' Sam mumbled holding the door open for Dean.

* * *

Dean untied his boots and pulled off his socks. He smiled as he dug his toes in the warm goldensand, he flashed a grin at a group of girls who giggled and waved back.Dean grinned again andtapped Sam on the arm, but all he received was a glare and a hard punch back. 'Dude lighten up.'

Sam looked to his right, where the waves crashed against the beach. He felt his chest tighten and he stopped walking, clenching his fists he counted to ten, trying to control his breathing. _Come on Sam, this is stupid, just relax. _He silently chided himself. He opened his eyes and noticed Dean wasn't beside him anymore, his brother was walking in the shallows, the water had soaked the bottom of Dean's pants, making Sam momentarily chuckle at his brother's lack of sense to roll them up.

'Come on Sam!' Dean beckoned him over. Sam froze, as his eyes watched the rolling of the waves. He stumbled back, tripping over a piece of broken wood that was sticking from the sand. He saw Dean frown and look out towards the ocean. _That's it Sam, just give it away, couldn't suck it up for a few minutes and take the plunge. _Dean was moving towards him.

'Sam?'

'I'm fine' He pulled himself up and moved along the beach, he kept as close to the perimeter wall as he could, while Dean walked back and continued to walk through the coolingwater, stopping now and again to talk to some girl he'd grinned at, or to glance over at him.

'_What is it Dad?'_

'_A water demon Sammy.'_

'_Come on Dad, Sammy is getting a bit old isn't it, it's Sam.' _

_John chuckled. 'You're only thirteen.'_

'_My point exactly.' Sam laughed. _

Sam clenched his fist.

'_Dad it's got me, help me!'_

_A hand, claws, pain, waves, dark, cold. 'DAD!'_

Sam lurched sideways, grabbing at the wall. _I can't Dean, I can't get on that boat, I won't. _

'Sam, you alright!' Sam looked over at Dean, who had stopped talking to the pretty brunette and was watching him.

_I can't. _Sam scrambled for the steps that led up to the road, he could hear his brother yelling after him, but he just ran, had to get away, had to get back to the motel, he had to get away.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Sorry it's still not very action packed, it's not going be that big a action story, but I'm hoping you still like it so far and I hope you will continue to read. Please REVIEW for me as I really appreciate it.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!

Chapter 4 should be up later on today so keep an eye out. Until the next chapter my dears…


	4. Chapter 4

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 4

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Sam ran into the bathroom, bracing his hands against the counter he struggled to control his breathing. _To ten Sam, count to ten. _Once his breathing evened out he lifted his head to look in the mirror, what he didn't expect to see was Dean's reflections staring at him. Sam jumped and twirled around to face his brother, hand over his heart. 'Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?' He snapped.

'If you didn't hear me come in Sam, then we've got a serious problem.' Dean folded his arms and moved his head slightly to one side, his green eyes held a mixture of emotions as he glared at his taller, yet younger sibling. He didn't wait for Sam's reply. 'What's wrong?' He said coldly.

'Nothings wrong.' Sam tried to step past, but Dean held his arm in front of the door so he couldn't get past. 'Move it or lose it Dean.'

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. 'Sam, I need you to be honest with me now.' He waited for Sam to relax a little before continuing. 'Sam…Sammy are you afraid of the sea.' He asked softly, which unnerved Sam as he hadn't heard Dean speak in that tone before.

Sam gave a weak laugh and pushed his brother out of the way. 'Good one Dean.' Sam laughed turning away from his brother.

Dean frowned and ran in front of him. 'Cause Sam If you are-' Sam shoved him back, so he stumbled and fell onto the bed. 'Sam!'

'Look stop annoying me Dean, I said no and that's it.'

'So we're going to do that job tomorrow right.' Dean saw Sam stiffen. 'Sam? Because over a hundred people could die if we don't.'

_I can't, I can't. _'Of…course.' Sam said through clenched teeth.

Dean saw Sam's breathing start to labour and he pushed himself off the bed. 'Look Sammy…'

Sam grabbed the laptop and began typing, indicating to Dean that this conversation was over. Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed. _Well that worked well Dean. _He chided himself. _Scare the shit out of him, just to prove a point. _Dean turned to look longingly at the sea, he himself enjoyed it, and it was the first time he'd been there in a long time. _What happened Sam, what don't I know? I need you to talk to me. _Dean wanted Sam to tell him, hell he'd told him that he was scared to fly. He gave a short chuckle at the thought. They were forever doomed to drive, not that he minded that.

'Hey Sam.' His brother didn't even acknowledge him. 'I'm going to get something to eat, you hungry.' He sighed. 'Just give me a nod or a shake, something Sam.'

'No I'm fine.' _Not like I could keep anything down, the way my stomach is churning_

'Okay then.' Dean pulled the Impala keys from his Jeans pocket and literally squelched to the car, his boots, which had been hastily shoved back on after the rush to follow Sam, were now soaked inside and out. He stopped at the door to stare at his younger brother who was still tapping away. 'Back in about half hour or so.' He pursed his lips as all he got was a wave of Sam's hand.

* * *

Dean came back two hours later, a lot later than intended, but he had got what he had wanted.

'You're late.' Sam said, still sitting at that damn laptop.

'Yeah well, I had to queue, then flirt, then eat, then flirt.' He grinned.

'Get her number.'

'Who said it was a she.' Dean joked; satisfied he was finally getting a smile from Sam'Of course…' He pulled out a white napkin and waved it. 'Triss, very nice, though she was probably more your type.'

'What, did she have brain.' Sam smirked.

'Ha ha, very good, so did you find anything on our spirit.' Dean asked standing behind him.

'It's not a….never mind.' He said quietly as Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Nothing, I found zilch.'

'So we're winging it basically.'

'Dean we can't just wing it.'

'Sam we'll take something of everything and we'll torch the sucker with weeks to spare.' Dean shrugged.

'Dean how are we going to get guns and knifes and shit on a boat.' Sam tried.

'I told you this before, Max is the captain and we've helped him once before, me and Dad helped him a few years back with a nasty kappa problem, but it looks like he has gone onto bigger and better things.' Dean laughed. 'Luckily for us, we get a holiday out of this.'

Sam thought for a moment. 'Well what about your car.'

'Max says he'll put her in one of the lock ups, all sorted bro.' Dean leant against the headboard and kicking off his soggy shoes, placing his hands behind his head.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and delved back into the laptop.

'Hey, don't stay up too late on that thing, I'm surprised your eyes aren't already square.' Dean mumbled closing his eyes.

'It's like half five Dean.'

'Yeah well, just saying.' Dean argued. Closing his eyes, he heard Sam sigh and flipped him the finger, before tucking it back behind his head.

Sam bought the solitaire game up from the minimized position on the desk top and began dragging the black six, to the red five.

* * *

'_Sammy, hold on Sam, I've got you!'_

'_Don't let me go Dad, please!' He gripped tighter on his dad's wrist his fingernails scratching trails as he was dragged further away. 'DAD!'_

'_SAM!' John fell on his stomach, as Sam was pulled from him._

_His hands gripped the metal, but only for a moment, it felt like being stabbed by a thousand knives as he plummeted into the icy sea. Dark, cold, pain, can't breathes, red eyes, blood. Pain. Can't breathe!

* * *

_

'SAM!'

Sam jolted upright, hands at his throat, desperately trying to bring air into his lungs. Dean was crouched over him, hands on his shoulders. 'It's okay; calm down…shit….here, same as before Sam, with me….in…out…in…out.' Dean stopped as Sam's breathing slowed. He was still sat at the computer, but it had gone into hibernation and there was barely any light entering the room, which indicated to Sam that he must have fallen asleep.

'M'okay.' He whispered.

'Don't ever do that again Sam.' Dean growled, shaking him. 'Don't ever stop breathing like that; fucking gave me a heart attack.'

'How'd you know, if you were asleep.'

'I….brother's instinct.' Dean lied, covering up the fact he had been awake for the past hour just watching Sam and trying to figure it all out. 'Just, go back to sleep Sam.' Dean pulled away and back to his own bed.

* * *

Sam had another panic attack when they were getting ready to leave, it wasn't as big as the last ones, but the frequent attacks were seriously worrying Dean, it couldn't be good to have so many. He chanced a glance at his brother as he stood at the trunk of the Impala.

'Sam…Are….um, come help me.'

Sam looked up sullenly from his bag and walked slowly over. 'What?'

'Uh, I need some help.'

'You said that.'

Dean picked up the duffel he had put on the floor, 'Uh, do you think this is everything we'll need.'

Sam looked in the bag, four shotguns, two pistols, six knives, a bag of rock salt, iron rounds and some other ammo, two bottles of holy water and a canister of salt. 'Tasers.' He shrugged.

'Why? Dude we'll be surrounded by water, it's not-' Sam had already picked up the tasers an thrown them in.

'Tasers.' He said coldly before storming back to his bag.

'Oh….kay.' Dean zipped up the duffel and shut the trunk.

* * *

They sat in the car, no music was playing, the car was deathly and eerily quiet, none of the brother's spoke. Dean coughed and Sam looked at him briefly.

'Almost there.' Dean said, he saw Sam go tense and he bit his lip, desperately wanting to say something.

He rounded the corner and he saw Sam fist his hand in his jeans as the large white ship came into view.

'Wow….Sam look….It's called the Queen Mary.' He smiled.

'That a good or a bad thing.' Sam said coldly.

'I think it's a good sign Sam.' Dean grinned as he turned the Impala towards it.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Whoa that was a little longer than intended. Whoops, oh well. You guys like long chaps right? I hope that was an enjoyable chapter, a lot of Sammy angst and some brotherly care, arrrr. LOL sorry it took so long to post as I told you October I had a fight with a possessed sausage, six of them to be exact, damn frozen demons, haha well I got the last laugh, ate three of them and binned the rest MWAHAHA. OKAY THEN….enough about that….LOL please REVIEW for me as I really appreciate the comments and it means a lot to know if you like the story. So…chapter 5 and 6 will be up tomorrow so keep an eye out….so until then……

THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE COMPLETE STARS AND I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ALL OF YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 5

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Dean pulled the car over towards the parking lot; it was a large asphalt area specifically for those leaving the cars behind. Dean however had managed to persuade Max to let him put it in a lock up on the docks, so nobody could touch his car.

As he neared the entrance a tall man with dark hair, which was similar in style to Dean's beckoned to him. Dean turned to car towards him and wound down his window. 'Hey Max, shouldn't you be on the boat or something.'

'Nah, thought I'd let it drive itself.' He shrugged. Dean smiled.

'This is my brother Sam.' Dean flung his hand over his shoulder, indicating at Sam with his thumb.

'Hey.' Max flashed him a perfect smile and a short wave. 'Nice to finally meet you, you know your dad and brother talked about you like non stop.'

Sam looked at Dean then back out of the window. Max frowned. 'Something I said.'

'Uh….no he's just a little grumpy this morning, didn't have his wheaties.' Dean smiled, before punching Sam in the arm and whispering. 'Don't be rude.'

Max beckoned a blonde haired man from the other side of the asphalt, where he was guiding a few more cars in. 'This is Tom, he's going to take your beautiful classic to the lock up, while I show you around the ship, special tour and all that, no one else gets on for another half hour.'

Dean scowled and pushed the door open. Grabbing the two duffels from the back seat and throwing Sam one, then reaching over for the third. 'Fine, but if I find so much as a scratch on my car, I'll kill you.' He pointed at the blonde, who looked no older than twenty. Sam elbowed him in the side, as the kids face went pale and his head bobbed up and down as though he was afraid to speak. Dean hadn't realised how serious his voice had sounded.

'What?' Dean chuckled. 'I'm kidding.' He handed the keys over and patted the car on the hood.

'Come on.' Max started walking towards the ship, Dean beside him, chatting away. Sam however stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes watching the ship, then to the blue water below. Without the Impala beside him, he reached for the nearest thing to steady himself, as his legs turned to mush. He grabbed at the railings and stood there, eyes closed. 'One, two, three…' He carried on counting in his head until he felt his breathing regulate. _Oh come on Sam, this is stupid, it's a stupid fear, you've faced worse than this, it's water for crying out loud, you've been in water loadsa times. _

'SAM!' Sam opened his eyes as he heard his brother call to him. He sighed and pushed off from the railings and walking purposely slow towards the Queen Mary. Dean was walking towards him.

'Don't do that, I thought I'd lost you for a sec there, you know you're worst then a three year old, come on.' Dean grabbed his arm. 'I didn't realise you hadn't followed till Max mentioned you, nearly left you behind.' He could feel the tense muscles under his hand and he tried not to be too motherly. 'Now move your ass.'

Sam faltered and pulled back. Dean sighed and looked around before pulling a package from his back pocket. 'Here.' He handed it to him. 'For luck, and all that crap.'

Sam snapped from his trance as he looked at the little brown bag in his hand. 'Dean…what?'

'Just open it, and don't make this into anything big, I just thought you'd, you know, you're kinda thing.' Dean coughed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Sam opened the bag and pulled out a gold pendant, it was about an inch in diameter, one side had a picture of a man with a child on his back walking through a river, and the other had a picture of a car, boat and plane. The golden chain had been replaced by a leather rope, similar to that of Dean's, as chain was easy to break under pressure. 'It's St Christopher, the patron saint of travelling.' Sam said moving the coin between his fingers. 'Protection by land, sea and air.' He looked up. 'Dean these can be expensive…why?'

'I had some money to spare, just thought, you know, since…um.' Dean chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

'Dean, I…thanks.'

Dean punched him on the arm to break the mood. 'Come on.' He pulled away and this time Sam followed, too caught up in Dean's sudden generous action, he'd forgotten about the boat.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, one tour and one panic attack later, Max was showing them around the rooms. 'You've got separate rooms, but they're right next door to each other.' Max pointed out. 'And I made sure you got the first class rooms, top notch.' Max smiled.

He didn't notice Dean's concerned expression, how could Dean watch for Sam if there was a wall between them, if he hadn't been awake the last time Sam had a panic attack...

Sam nodded sullenly, his eyes roved to the port hole and Dean noticing, pushed his head in the other direction. 'Stop staring at it Sam.'

Max handed them both a card.

'Dean this is your room, Sam, yours is the one on the left.' Max smiled. 'Now I've got to change and start greeting the others, so I'll catch you later, instructions will be over the intercom so listen out okay. I really appreciate this guys.'

When he left Dean plopped down on the very soft double bed and looked up at Sam, who was fiddling nervously with the pendant around his neck, when he saw Dean looking he tucked it inside his tee and attempted a smile.

'So you going to tell me why?' Dean asked.

'Why what?'

'Why you're scared.' Dean sat up. 'I'm not going to laugh or anything.'

'I'm not scared Dean!' Sam shouted moving for the door. Dean moved off the bed. 'Just leave it alone Dean okay!' The door slammed shut with a click and Dean heard the door next door open and a door slam.

Sighing he moved out into the hall, smiling as a family ushered past. The man gave him a distasteful glare and muttered something to his wife. _Fucking snots. _Dean thought as the family entered the room three doors down. 'Sam!' He banged on the door. 'Come on Sam, open the door...Sam!...Fine! I'm going up deck Sam, when you stop acting like a child, come up yeah!'

* * *

Sam sighed and pulled his duffel onto the bed, his gaze once again drifted out the port window and he shivered. The cabin was decorated in a dark wood effect and was quite large; the double bed in the centre of the room was the same size as most of the motel rooms he'd stayed in. The bed surrounded by cabinets, the corner of the room had a small countertop with a sink and a kettle, that looked as though it had never been used and the bathroom to the side, though a little small, had a counter a toilet and a shower bath combo. Sam pushed the blue curtain over the port hole and sat down. He had heard Dean storm off and he was filled with a certain dread.

Pulling open his duffel he drew out several sheets of paper, each with scribbles on it, either printed or something he had written himself. An image stared up at him from one of the sheets, a picture of a reptilian looking beast, with sharp claws that curled viciously from webbed hands and feet, a head which was slightly pointed, resembling to something that Sam had seen once in Jurassic park, it had a thick rudder like tail, eyes were red and opened jaws revealed rows of jagged teeth like that of a sharks. He shivered and slapped the picture face down. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a crackling sound and Max's voice over the intercom. _'Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Queen Mary…'_

Sam gripped the sheets as the boat shuddered and headed out to sea.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay sorry about the crap description of the beast, but I have a great picture in my head, just can't seem to write it down lol. Thought I'd put a bit of uncomfortable brotherly love in there, I couldn't resist lol. Anyway I hope you like chapter 5, chapter six should be up later on, but I have the orthodontist and then I'm going shopping then going to my dads, so it might be late. I hope it's not too boring.

Please REVIEW FOR ME!

THANKS TO EVERYONE SO FAR FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS:

CharliePace1983

October

Talon81

Pmsdevil

Kokomocalifornia

Sandrine Black

Minako Mikoto

Charmed1of2

Dream Horizon

Spuffyshipper

Palo Alto

He's no Angel

Ephiny63

Friendly.

THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 6

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Oh thank you god.' Dean cried out as he eyed the buffet table in the extensive dining lounge. 'Man, this is so worth it.' He grabbed a plate and began loading food onto his plate, some prawns here and some steaks there, a bit of chicken, ignore the vegetables, lobster. 'I think I'm in heaven.' Dean whirled around as someone chuckled behind him. He grinned sheepishly at the young woman who was leaning against the table. 

'I take it you don't come on these things often.' She said, flicking her brown hair over her shoulders.

'Yeah, like I can afford to go on these.' Dean said, shoving a mini quiche into his mouth.

'Then how did you get on this one.'

'Me and my brother are friends with the captain, he owed us.' Dean said. 'Uh…' He wiped his hands on his jeans and held out his hand. 'Dean.'

'Natalie…Nat.' She shook his hand. Someone called her name and she rolled her eyes. 'Parents, maybe I'll see you around.'

Dean nodded and watched her leave before continuing to load his plate. 'Oh Sammy you're missing out.'

* * *

Sam edged himself out the door, making sure to keep one hand on the wall; he slowly walked down the hall. The ship tilted to the right and he flung out a hand catching someone as they walked past. 'Sorry.' He murmured, recieving a disgusted look. 

He found the stairs that led up to the deck and with an iron grip on the rails began climbing. Another couple moved past him. 'I'm telling you Jack, I saw something.'

'Luce, you were hallucinating, that means no more lobster for you.' The man laughed.

'I wasn't hallucinating; I'm telling you I saw it.'

Sam turned on the stairs, listening to the couple's conversation. 'Luce, you probably saw a dolphin or something.'

'Dolphins don't have glowing red eyes or claws Jack, I'm telling you, it was like a dinosaur or something.' Jack laughed and shook his head.

'Whatever Lucy.'

'Uh sorry to eavesdrop, but where did you see it.' Sam asked. The couple turned to face him.

'It was swimming alongside the ship, uh at the front, on the left.' Lucy said.

'Look, don't encourage her.' Jack snarled, before grabbing his wife's arm and gently leading her away.

Sam nodded and forgetting his fear for a moment he ran up towards the bottom deck. He pushed a girl aside and ran for the port side of the ship. He knocked someone else a side and heard a familiar yell as the person fell down. His desperateeyes scanned the waters as he ran to the front of the ship.

He finally came to a stop, and breathing heavily he gripped the poles of the rails and peered down into the water. He couldn't see anything, but the endless ocean.

_Glowing red eyes peered up at him from the dark below, the cold water hurt his limbs, claws raked his legs and foot, pain lancing through him. A screech that caused him to scream, draining him of his remaining air. Cold numb, can't breathe. Dad, where's Dad, I want Dean, Dad! _

Sam slid down onto the floor, eyes open, staring at the water, his breathing fast and erratic. He didn't even the people that came up behind him. A small hand was placed on his shoulder and he panicked, flinging out he pushed them away, his back hit the railings and if it wasn't for someone suddenly grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him towards him he probably, because of his height, done a flip into the ocean.

He landed on the decking with a thud and he grabbed at his leg, as if to reassure he was just imagining it. 'What the hell was that?'

Sam gazed up as Dean spoke. A small woman came closer. 'Is he okay.' She asked Dean.

'Not when I'm done with him.' Dean growled. 'Come on, get up.' He pulled on Sam's arm.

'I'm fine Dean, let go.' The ship tilted slightly and Sam accidentally let out a whimper and he grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean crouched low and said softly. 'We need to talk.'

'There is nothing to talk about Dean.'

'Well, when your brother races across a boat like he's possessed, knocks you down without realizing who it is, stares out at the sea like he's in a world of his own, then panics and nearly falls overboard, I think it's time for a talk, don't you.' Dean said harshly, tugging on his arm.

Sam sighs and stands up, letting Dean pull him back below deck and to their rooms. Dean pulls him to his and pushes him inside.

* * *

'Right.' He frowns as Sam closes the curtain. 'What the…Right, Sam spill.' 

'What?'

'Sam, I'm not stupid, I know your scared, I've tried to give you time to tell me yourself, but now I've become impatient, if you don't tell me and let me help you deal, then you are going to endanger my life, your life and those of the people around us.'

Sam tried to get past. Dean sighed and stepped in front of him. 'Move Dean.'

Sam reached for the handle and that gave Dean the chance he need, grasping the wrist he span Sam and pulled the arm up behind his back. Sam growled and threw his head back, catching Dean on the nose, the unexpeted response caused him to release him.

'Right that's it.' Dean punched out with his left hand, Sam blocked and responded with a right, which Dean managed to grab and kick with his foot catching Sam in the stomach, Sam doubled over and Dean swung up catching him under the chin, Sam stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Dean smiled. 'You going to tell me now.'

'Nope.' Sam kicked out with his right leg, catching Dean in the knee. Dean dipped on one side giving Sam the chance to get up and into a more defensive pose.

Dean shook his head and swung out with his hand, the brothers continued punching andkicking back and forth at each other until Sam stumbledfrom a heavy kick to the sideand Dean grabbed his arm, swung him round and pushed him to the ground, pulling Sam's hands up behind him and his knee positioned so it was digging painfully into Sam's spine he pushed down and said. 'Tell me Sam.'

'Tell you what.' Sam spoke into the carpeted floor.

'Why you're afraid of the sea.'

'I'm no…ow…Dean!' Sam gasped as Dean's knee dug into his spine. 'Fuck you…ow.'

'Wrong answer.' Dean grinned.

'Fine. Just get off me…can't breathe.'

'You promise to tell me.'

'Yes I promise, now get off.'

Dean ruffled Sam's hair and pushed off him, eliciting a groan of protest from the younger Winchester. Dean sat back on the bed, letting Sam stand up and gain his breath.

'It's stupid.'

'I don't care, I want to know Sam.'

Sam nodded sitting down beside Dean, he turned his head slightly. 'Fine.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Mwahaha, you have to wait until tomorrow for the entire story of Sam, John and the beastie of the sea. But at least he's going to tell Dean now, sorry it's a little slow, but the beastie will start to become more frequent. I hope you're not bored to the point you stop reading and I hope to see you at the next chapters tomorrow, sorryt his one was a little short, ill make the next one longer, promise. So until then…. 

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 7

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Sam looked at Dean who nodded. Sam lowered his head. 'It was when I was thirteen, me and Dad got a call out from someone who had a problem down in his harbour, the boats were floating in empty, people no where in sight. You were up in California helping Joshua, I think, with a poltergeist problem. We thought it was a kappa, quick kill you know…'

* * *

'_So what's the count so far?' John asked, leaning against the door frame of a run down bait shop. _

_An elderly man leant over the counter. 'Seven boats, just come back in, people are just gone you know, no one is sure what's happening out there.'_

'_How'd you get my number?' John asked._

'_Friend of mine down in South Dakota, said you helped with a ghostie problem, thought I'd see if you could help out.'_

'_Can't be good for business.' Sam said, looking up at John._

'_Nope, aint seen anyone, for near on a week now.' _

_John nodded. 'You got a boat we can borrow.' _

_The man nodded grimly. 'You're brave, you sure ya want the kid to go.' He nodded towards Sam, who rolled his eyes and tilted his head, so his hair moved from them._

'_My son can handle himself.' John said, and Sam could detect the hint of pride in the voice.

* * *

_

'The man let us borrow his fishing boat, everything was calm, a little windy, but it was good weather for the middle of winter. Dad bought a couple of guns with us, you know Kappa's are easy, wound them, and then say some Latin words and poof, no more Kappa. But we were about ten miles out, when it happened.'

* * *

'_Dad is it supposed to get misty like this?' Sam clutched the railings of the small fisher boat._

'_I don't think so, stay close Sammy.' _

_A splashing sound and a low screech behind them had the two racing to the bars on the port side of the boat. Just in time to see the head of the demon go underwater. 'Shit.' John swore._

'_That's no kappa.' Sam said, trying to hide the tremble in his voice._

'_No son it aint.' John pulled his journal from his pocket._

'_What is it Dad?'_

'_A water demon Sammy.'_

'_Come on Dad, Sammy is getting a bit old isn't it, it's Sam.' _

_John chuckled. 'You're only thirteen.'_

'_My point exactly.' Sam laughed. John smiled and ruffled Sam's hair, Sam pulled away and flattened it. 'How do you know it's a water demon?'_

'_Just trust me on this.'_

_Sam snorted and shook his head. 'None of us have ever seen one before, how do we kill it.'_

'_I don't know.' John grabbed Sam's arm as the boat tilted suddenly. 'Shit it's ramming us.' _

_The boat suddenly stilled and the only thing that could be heard was the slapping of the water against the boat. John had a shotgun held in front of him, in his right hand, while his left hand was on Sam's chest, in a protective stance. _

'_Dad can you hear that?' Sam stepped backwards and with his own pistol he moved to the front of the boat._

'_What?'_

_Click Clack, Click Clack. It sounded like when a dog walks on concrete._

'_Dad!' Sam yelled as the demon leapt onto the top of the captain's shelter. _

'_Quick Sammy get behind me!' John grabbed him and pulled him behind._

_Click clack, the demon shuffled forward, then let out an unearthly shriek, it cleared Johns head and landed directly behind them and dived into the water, oblivious to the shots John had just fired._

'_Is it gone?' Sam whispered, looking up at his Dad. 'Dad?' He stepped back slightly and that's when he felt it, something grabbed his leg, sharp claws like daggers piercing his flesh. With a scream he was pulled to the floor. 'Dad it's got me, help me!'_

_John ran and grabbed hold of Sam's hands, just as he was being dragged back. _

'_I've got you Sammy.'_

'_Don't let me go Dad, please don't let me go!'_

'_I won't. Sammy hold on Son!' _

'_DAD! Please.' He sobbed as the claws gripped tighter, he cried out as he felt his ankle dislocate._

'_Sammy, hold on Sam, I've got you!'_

'_Don't let me go Dad, please!' He gripped tighter on his dad's wrist his fingernails scratching trails as he was dragged further away. 'DAD!'_

'_SAM!' John fell on his stomach, as Sam was pulled from him._

_Sam grabbed the metal poles as he was yanked beneath it, but only for a moment, the pain in his ankle was too much and he let go. As the icy water hit him, it felt like being stabbed by a thousand knives.

* * *

_

'I tried to hold on Dean, I did, but it hurt and next thing I know, I'm underwater and it's so cold I can't move, it's like being stabbed over and over, and all I could see was those red eyes staring at me, that screech. It kept pulling me further under and I was scared Dean, because I had no one with me and then I couldn't breathe…and I've faced death countless times, but drowning is the worse, to see nothing, not be able to bring air into your lungs, it was dark and cold.'

'How…H….how'd you get away.'

* * *

_John searched the water surface frantically. 'Sam!' He gripped his hair. 'SAMUEL! SAM!'_

_Shrugging off his jacket and shoes, he grabbed his knife from the bag he'd bought and dived in.

* * *

_

'Dad was suddenly there, when I thought I was finished, I was practically dead, then he grabbed my hand, luckily for him the knife he had bought was blessed, he stabbed the demon in the arm, so it let me go. We both barely made it out of the water, we were that deep down.'

'What about the Demon?'

* * *

'_Sam, talk to me.' John wrapped Sam in his jacket, rubbing his back, arms and legs trying to get some warmth in the thirteen year old, who was shaking so violently that John was petrified that he was having a mini-seizure. _

'_D…d...d...dean.' _

_John stopped rubbing him momentarily and he quickly hid the hurt in his eyes. 'It's okay Sam; we're getting out of here.'_

_Click clack, click clack. There was a screech from behind and John turned quickly as the demon stood on the rails, perched as nimbly as a bird on a wire. John dragged Sam close, and gripped the knife tightly. With a scream it leapt at them, claws outstretched. _

_John held Sam close and rolled them both out the way. The demon flew straight over and it's claws ripped through the electronic guidance system. With a roar its body convulsed violently as the electricity flowed through its wet body. It gave a final scream before its body turned to ash. _

_John lifted his head from where he shielded Sam's shaking body. 'We got it kiddo.' He said sadly. Placing Sam down on the deck, he ran towards the captain shelter, his silent pleas answered as the radio crackled to life. 'Thank you….S.O.S this is the Pearl, we need a rescue boat immediately, our guidance system is down and we've had a child overboard. I repeat we need a rescue boat immediately.' John dropped the radio and ran back to Sam._

'_It's okay Sam.'

* * *

_

'The rescue boat came about fifteen minutes later; I was in hospital for two weeks with pneumonia. I just can't go near the sea, it just frightens me, it's stupid I know, but I feel helpless, I just freeze up, it's like I'm paralysed.' Sam looked up. 'Jess tried to take me once, but I ended up having a panic attack on the beach, it was a bad one. Haven't been back since.'

'Dad said you had a cold, that's why you were sniffling when I got back from Josh's.' Dean said quietly. 'You had pneumonia.' He stood up. 'Why didn't Dad tell me, why…why would he lie about the hunt…I…'

'Dean calm down, Dad just didn't want to worry you.'

'What if you had died Sam!' Dean yelled. 'You were really sick and he didn't call me, he even lied about it afterwards, he told me it was a Kappa, he lied. You could have died Sam and I wouldn't have been there!'

'But I didn't.' Sam shook his head. 'I shouldn't have said anything. It's a stupid phobia, it's pathetic and now I've pissed you off.'

'I'm not angry at you Sam, and it's not stupid, I just wish you would have been honest with me, I mean if I knew how much this scared you I would have gone by myself.'

'And you think I would have let you.' Sam yelled. The brothers looked at each other for a moment. 'Like you wouldn't let me go on the plane alone! We're brothers Dean and we have to watch each others backs. No matter what!'

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed. He pulled a bag from his trouser pocket and threw it at him. 'I was bringing you back some food.' He said quietly. 'It's probably a little squashed now…'

'Thanks.' Sam smiled. 'For this and you know.'

Dean nodded. 'So it is a demon we're dealing with then.' He sat back, watching Sam pick at the sandwich.

'Yeah.' He replied quietly. 'And it's already been seen.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **well I did promise a long one LOL. I hope you like this chapter; I thought it would be nice if we saw the hunt actually happen, while flipping back and forth, like a flashback on TV. I hope that was alright and it didn't destroy any thoughts you had on it. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter should be up later today, so keep an eye out. Please REVIEW FOR ME! Oh and i don't know how to kill a Kappa it was just a guess lol.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPS ME TO KNOW THAT THE STORY IS WORTH WRITING AND THAT YOU ARE ENJOYIGNG IT! YOU LOT ARE ALL THE BEST AND I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU TAKING YOUR TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 8

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'You know, you can leave.' Sam said, not looking up from the paper in his hands.

Dean stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow. Sam sighed. 'Dean you've been pacing for the last hour, youare allowed toleave and I know you want to because you've been looking at the door for ages.'

'No I'm fine.'

'Dean it's been like three hours go to that bar we saw.'

Dean sat on the bed. 'Why don't you come too?'

'I don't think so.' Sam sighed.

'Wait a minute.' Dean grabbed his duffel and began rummaging through it, throwing a pile of jeans and shirts on the floor.

Sam stood up and tried peering over his shoulder. 'Dean what are you doing?'

Dean stood up with a black scarf in his hand. Something he had pushed right to the bottom of his bag, he twirled his finger round. 'Turn around.'

'Why?' Sam asked nervously.

'Sam do you trust me?' Dean asked.

'Of course.' He said without hesitation.

'Then turn around.' Sam sighed and did as he was told. Dean placed the scarf over his head and tied it over Sam's eyes, blindfolding him.

'What are you doing?'

'You have panic attacks when you see the sea right, so if you can't see it then you won't be so panicky.'

'But I'll know it's there.' Sam sighed, half smiling for his brothers attempt.

'Then focus on me, we can beat this Sam, we'll take it one step at a time.'

'But Dean, I can't see where I'm going now and besides I'll get funny looks.' Sam reached to pull it off, but Dean's hand slapped his.

'Don't you always.' Dean sniggered. 'Look Sam, once we get in the bar you can take it off, it's like being inside a real building. And I'll be leading you.'

'Yeah right into the pool.' Sam mumbled. He received a slap for his comment and Dean then took hold of his arm gently.

'Just trust me Sam, okay. Let's just go have some fun and get a few pints in you, just relax until night falls and then we'll do a night scope on the boat with the EMF and we also need to find this couple you mentioned and talk to the girl.'

Sam reluctantly let his brother pull him along, one hand out so he had contact with the wall. Dean smiled as he looked up at his brother. He purposely didn't say anything as the first step of the stairs appeared, but didn't let Sam fall all the way. 'Step.' He said, pulling Sam back so he was steady on his feet a large grin on his face.

'Bitch.' Sam mumbled as he gripped the railing. 'How many.'

'Uh, bout thirteen.' Dean said scanning the steps. A couple of girls walked past and one of them chuckled, until Dean flipped them the finger and they gave a scoff of disgust.

* * *

'We're coming up onto the deck now Sam.' Dean said, guiding him up. He smiled as the warm air hit him and he heard the gulls above and the crashing of the waves against the ship, unfortunately so did Sam, and Dean felt him tense under his touch. Dean pulled him forward.

He thought for a moment, and then started talking. 'Remember Sam, when Dad would blindfold one of us and then lead us into a secluded forest and have us find the other by their voice.' He heard Sam take a deep breath as he tried to control his breathing. 'And you ran into that tree, I was laughing so hard.' He felt Sam relax slightly. 'You almost broke your nose.' Dean chuckled. 'Three steps up….and Dad tried to tell you off for not paying attention to your surroundings, but….bring you hand in, you nearly took out that woman….because I was laughing so hard, it made Dad laugh and we ended up in hysterics, while you….Duck, low pole….started whining about how it hurt and we shouldn't be laughing at you and….' He reached up and took off the blindfold. 'We're here.' He smirked.

Sam blinked as the light blinded him momentarily. He felt a nudge on his arm and he smiled weakly at his brother.

'See that wasn't so bad was it.' Dean said softly. 'See don't have to go to college to be smart.'

'Thanks.' Sam said quietly. He looked around the large bar and diner.

A large dark mahogany bar in a 'L' Shape was sat in the far right of the room, next to it on the left was a dart board and tables were spaced out, almost symmetrically around the room, one side of the room had large floor to ceiling windows which faced out on the lower deck and out to sea and Dean pushed Sam's head away as he looked towards them, the carpet was a rich red and the area around the bar was a matching mahogany style floorboard. In the near right hand was two pool tables, which had a group of teenagers around, the bar however was relatively empty, with two men and a couple at the bar and a cluster of woman seated at one of the tables. Dean pointed to a table on the side of the room away from the windows.

'Go sit down there and look at the floor or something till I get back.'

Sam nodded and did as he was bidden, while Dean went to the bar.

* * *

'What'll it be?' A young man asked, popping up suddenlyfrom behind the bar and spooking Dean slightly.

'Dude do you have a trap door down there or something, how about a little warning next time.'

The guy chuckled and leaned on the counter. 'Beer.'

'Ah smart kid, two please. You sure you're old enough to be working behind a bar.'

'I'll take that as a compliment. You're Dean aint ya.' The guy smiled. 'No glass right.'

'What are you psychic?' Dean asked grabbing the beer from the counter as the guy placed them on the desk

'Nah my Uncle Max told me of ya and you seem like a bottle guy.'Hesmirked.

'Should have known you were of the normal variety, you sound nothing like the other snots on this ship.' The guy gave a snorting laugh and moved off down the bar. Dean shook his head and turned to move back around when he saw Sam moving towards the windows. 'Sam, you're going to make me grey before my time.' He murmured.

There was a crash from outside and a screech that sent shivers up Dean's spine; he dropped the beer, letting them smash on the floor. There was a clatter of chairs as people raced to see what it was. There was another screech and Dean followed them out, hand on the gun in his waistband.

* * *

'What is it!' Dean yelled, stopping beside a group of kids, they were dripping wet after clambering out the pool. Another group of people were leaning over the railings, while the ship employees raced back and forth.

A woman approached and Dean looked at her. 'Who screamed?'

'We don't know.' She said, 'it was awful though, never heard anything like it, it sounded as though it was comign from the water. Some of the people feared someone had fallen overboard.

Dean turned and ran for the bar. He saw Sam, hand against the window staring out at the water, a rasping noise from his throat as he struggled to breathe properly. 'Sam!' He approached his brother slowly. 'Sam?'

Sam turned sharply. 'That was the demon Dean.' Sam held his own hand as they shook.

'You sure.'

'I remember it.' Sam whispered.

Dean sighed. And it was going so well. 'Come on, let's go sit back down. Sam! Stop looking out and come sit.' He pulled Sam away from the window. 'When it gets dark and there are less people around, we'll, I'll do a scope of the ship.'

Sam sat on the chair and put his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms. 'Why just you?' He mumbled.

'Cause you're not going to be much use like this.'

There was a horrible squealing sound like nails on a chalkboard and Sam and Dean quickly covered their ears. 'What the hell!' Dean yelled.

When the noise stopped the boys looked at each other completely perplexed.

* * *

'Dean!' Max came running in five minutes after the noise stopped. 'I was told I could find you here.' He said, panting, he was garbed in his captains uniform now and it made Dean want to laugh, but Max's panicked face stilled the urge.

'What is it?' He stood up.

'You got to come and see this.' Max indicated for him to follow.

'Sam stay here….don't look out the window, don't move…'

'Don't breathe.' Sam snarked.

'Not funny.' Dean slapped him round the head.

* * *

'Do you see them?' Max breathed, wide eyes looking at Dean.

Dean was leant over the rails looking down at the scratch marks along the side of the boat, just above water level. He looked up at Max.

'They weren't there an hour ago, and we haven't been near any reefs or rocks.' Max whispered.

Dean nodded grimly and looked back down at the claw marks that had ripped at the ship.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know it's still not a very actiony chap, but tomorrows hopefully will be, it's the night scope and the boys finally encounter the demon face to face. I hope you liked this chap, I was a little unsure, so please REVIEW FOR ME! I really appreciate the time you take to comment for me.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVEWERS SO FAR. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND AS ALWAYS I WRITE FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO KEEP WRITING!

So see you at tomorrow's two chaps as always my dears……


	9. Chapter 9

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 9

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Maybe I should go have a look.' Sam said fingers drumming against the newest beer his brother had bought him.

'Yeah like I'm going to let you out of my sight.' Dean huffed, slouching down in the chair and taking a swig from his own beer.

'You could come with me.' Sam argued leaning on the table. 'Then I won't be.'

'Sam, if you lean over those rails you'll probably have another panic attack and I don't know whether the next one is going to be dangerous.'

Sam snorted and started reading the small print on the bottle. 'So how big were the marks?'

'Huh.' Dean frowned.

'The marks Dean, how big!'

Dean pulled his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open. Sam turned his head on one side slightly, which made Dean look up and smirk at how dog like his brothers expression could be. 'Here.' He handed the phone to him.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'On your phone Dean?'

'Hey it's better than nothing; sorry I don't have a digital camera.' Dean said.

'These look big.' Sam said, turning the phone at an angle. He handed Dean back his phone and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Estimate about inch, inch and a half, each. Sounds like a big son of a bitch.' Dean frowned, pushing the phone back into his pocket. 'How big was the one you and Dad fought before?'

'A little shorter than me, but this one sounds bigger, much bigger.' Sam whispered.

'Could it be the same one, what did you and Dad do with it when it was turned to ash?'

Sam looked away from his brother and began inspecting his fingers. 'I don't know, I was sort of in and out of consciousness and I don't think Dad was paying much attention.'

'So this could be the same one.' Dean said.

'It's possible it reincarnated itself and has been in hiding and being larger it figures it would start to go after ships rather than the fishers like before, but why out here, I mean it's hundreds of miles from where it was before.' Sam raised his head

'Don't know, come on, lets get back to the cabins and see if we can find that couple, I want to talk to them, have you got any information on this thing.' Dean stood up and placed his beer on the table.

'Yeah I did some research before we came out; you know when you were at the diner.' He smiled.

'I should have trusted you on this Sam, I'm sorry, at least you were prepared.' Dean sighed. 'Are you going to be okay or do I need to…you know.' Dean waved the blindfold.

'Let's try without.' Sam said standing up and throwing a few dollar bills on the table. 'Just….Dean, don't…'

'I will be right next to you the whole way Sam.' Dean said quietly.

Sam ducked his head and rubbed at his eyes, feeling completely foolish; he gave a chuckle and held out his hand for Dean to help him up.

* * *

'You did good Sam; you can open your eyes now.' Dean said trying not to laugh as Sam clutched desperately at the door frame of the stairs which led down into the cabins.

Sam had only made it two feet out the doors of the bar before panic had set in and yet he refused to let Dean blindfold him. Sam had ended up stumbling around the deck, with his eyes screwed tightly together, with Dean trying to stop him running into people and attempting to guide him the right way.

'I feel so stupid I am not leaving the cabin again.'

'Sam you can't just give up, we can beat this little fear, bag the ghoul and relax for the rest of the vacation.'

'But Dean this isn't little, I'm fucking terrified, I couldn't make it two feet before I started panicking. Dean if I can't leave a bar how the hell am I going to help you beat this demon!' Sam shouted, spreading his arms wide and glaring down at his older brother.

Dean grabbed his arms. 'Keep it down.' Dean growled, pulling his brother down the stairs.

Sam yanked his arm back. 'Dean you have to face it, I'm about as useful as a fly.'

Dean ignored his comment and pulled his card from his pocket sliding it through the key on the door. 'Come on.'

Sam instead pulled out his own card. 'I need to get the research.' He said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes ignoring his brothers calls from the other side of the door, he was tired, and not in the physical sense. Taking a deep breath he rolled off the side of the bed and pulled back the curtain, it was still light outside, but the tinges of red and orange in the distance and the low setting of the sun told him that night was only a short time away. Dean had since stopped banging on the door and Sam hoped he had finally decided to give him time alone. Squeezing his eyes tight he threw the curtain back over, unable to look at the endless blue that stretched to the horizon

Sam picked up the papers from the floor and began reading over it.

* * *

'What?' The man pulled the door open quickly, causing Dean to nearly fall inwards.

'Sorry, uh are you Jack Mitchell.' Dean righted himself and looked down at the man, who was slightly shorter than himself.

'That's me.'

'Dude do you know how long it took for me to find you.' Dean crossed his arms. 'Can I speak to your wife?'

Jack attempted to push the door closed, but Dean's foot was quickly placed in the doorway. 'Please.' He pushed the door open a little way.

'Why?'

'I just need to talk to her, for like ten minutes.' Dean implored.

'Lucy, some hobo wants to talk to you.'

Dean clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palm and he fought to restrain himself.

'Can I help?' Lucy approached the door with a cheerful smile; Dean relaxed and gave her one of his alluring grins.

'Earlier today you saw something, could you describe it for me.'

* * *

Sam sat up quickly and pulled back the curtain, night was creeping in and Sam fought to control his breathing, but he couldn't turn from the window, something was out there, he could feel it. 'Where are you?' Sam whispered, as if to answer him he saw two red eyes glowing in the water. The red and his own connected and Sam gave a cry.

_Glowing red eyes peered up at him from the dark below, the cold water hurt his limbs, claws raked his legs and foot, pain lancing through him. A screech that caused him to scream, draining him of his remaining air. Cold numb, can't breathe. _

Getting to his feet he pulled out his duffel and grabbed the taser from it. Pulling open the door he ran to Dean's and began pounding on it. 'DEAN!' His breathing hitched and he silently counted to ten. 'Dean!' He waited a moment, before running off towards the decking.

* * *

Dean knew something was wrong the moment he returned to his room, when he saw Sam's door open. 'Sam?' He pushed the door inwards and took a quick look around. 'SAM!' The room was empty. _He wouldn't go up deck again, not after last time. _'SAM!' He noticed the duffel was open. _Shit. _

Running out into the corridor he grabbed the nearest person. 'Have you seen my brother, tall, dark brown shaggy hair?'

'Sorry.' The guy said as he pulled away.

'Have you seen my brother?' Dean asked a couple. 'Dark brown hair, tall…he'd be really jumpy…' Dean looked upwards as screams were heard from above. Kicking into hunter's mode he whipped out his gun and ran for the stairs as screeching was heard.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know I promised the beast and you'll get it, this chapter was created to bring us to night and I hope it didn't bore you too much, we're gonna havea littleaction soon, I promise. Sorry this was late up today, but my computer crashed; thankfully my Dad is the best and bought us one of his old systems now the internet is faster than ever lol. though everythigni s different and i lost all my favourites (pouts)

Please review and just be a little patient, it's gonna get good (I hope) the next chapter will be up shortly and I hope I see you there.

So until then. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW MY CHAPTERS. YOU'RE STARS!


	10. Chapter 10

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 10

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'What's happening?' Dean grabbed a fleeing girl.

'It appeared out of nowhere!' The girl screamed.

'What did?' Dean shook the girl.

'The mist, then….it attacked that guy, he shot at it, but he missed.' The girl tugged at her arm, but Dean held tight to her arm, increasing his grip slightly.

'The man what did he look like!' Dean shouted, his green eyes flashing with worry.

'I don't know, tall, dark hair….let me go please!' The girl cried.

'Sam.' Dean released the girl and she scurried away, following the ever growing group of frantic people.

* * *

Sam kicked out as the thing flew at him, claws outstretched. He fired at it with his pistol, but the demon seemed unfazed, it pushed him to the ground and opened its jaws, revealing its fangs. Sam felt panic rising inside him and the demon sensing his fear gave a growl.

'HEY!' A shot fired and the demon looked up, a snarl on its twisted features, seemingly angered at the hole in its side. It pressed a claw down on Sam's chest, another shot was fired and a large floodlight was turned on. The creature hissed and Sam closed his eyes as he felt the warm breath on his face.

'SAM! Move, do something!'

Sam kicked up, hitting the demon in the stomach, it reared back and Sam scrambled away from it. He was about a meter from it, when claws wrapped around his foot and dragged him back, but hands grabbed his and began pulling.

'Dean don't let me go!' Sam pleaded, eyes screwed tight.

'Never.' Dean growled as he pulled back. 'Someone shoot the damn thing!' Dean yelled towards the crowd of people, which hovered nearby. 'Please!' Dean cried as Sam was pulled again. The creature released a shriek and Dean cringed as he refused to cover his ears. Dean released a hand.

'Dean.' Sam cried.

'Trust me.' Dean said letting go of Sam's hands at the same time the Demon pulled. The creature didn't expect to sudden pressure release and stumbled back, at the same time Dean's leg swung out hitting it in the chest, knocking it to the ground. 'GO!' He pulled Sam up and pushed him away.

The demon slashed out at Dean, who jumped back, the lethal swipe of the thick curled claws was evaded and he was merely clipped on his arm, the demon's nose wrinkled as he smelt the fresh blood that dribbled down his arms.

The demon kicked out with its clawed hind feet knocking Dean to the ground, before it could land on him, he rolled aside and plunged his penknife into the thick rudder tail.

'Dean!' Sam threw his own pen, the small knife thudded into the beast's chest and it howled and leapt towards the younger Winchester.

'NO!' Dean grabbed the scaled tail and swung it to the right, pulling the demon off balance. As it stumbled he kicked it and fired another shot into its back. Dean turned breifly to look at Sam.

The demon gave another ear splitting shriek and leapt up and over Dean's head while he was distracted, then darted to the left before jumping up to the next deck.

Dean raised his gun and fired several times, but the demon was out of range. It turned and fixed its red eyes on him, his green eyes and the demons eyes connected for a brief moment, before it dived back into the sea.

* * *

'Quick someone get the nurse!' A woman yelled.

Dean whirled around, to find Sam crouched on the deck, eyes wide as he struggled to breathe. 'Sam!' Dean pushed the woman out the way and gabbed hold of Sam's shoulders.

'It's okay.' Dean whispered.

'I'm…sorry, Dean….can't breathe…help….'

'It's fine, you're fine, just breathe.'

'It's still….there….Dean...It…the screech….eyes…I can't….'

'It's okay Sam, I understand.'

'Told you….' He grabbed at Dean's arm as he attempted to pull air into his lungs. Tears of fear rolled down his face and he swallowed painfully. 'Useless.'

'You're not useless Sam.'

A screech echoed from the water's below and Dean felt Sam tense. 'Breathe with me Sam. In out…in out…what are you doing?' Dean tried to push Sam down as he struggled to get up.

'Still there….can hear it….Dean…have to….' Sam was up on his feet, but his breathing was still haggard and he could see black spots dancing across his visions. 'I didn't….I forgot….' He hit the floor with his fist as he fell to his knees. He continued to hit it as his frustration built, until the skin on his knuckles broke.

'Stop it! Sam stop it!' Dean grabbed hold of Sam's wrist and held tight to stop Sam from hitting the floor again. Sam slouched forward, his breathing rapid.

There was a screech from above and Sam scrambled up, eyes searching the top parts of the ship. There was a crash of thunder and the ship tilted as another screech echoed across the skies.

'It's causing a storm.' Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist to keep him upright. 'They can do that, right?' Dean looked at Sam. 'Sam?' Sam nodded his head slowly.

There was a flash of lightening and Sam pointed up at the demon that was standing on the highest part of the ship, where no light was, all that could be seen was the blood red eyes that glowed like a light.

* * *

Dean looked down at Sam and as the rain started to fall and the waves began to rise and crash against the side of the ship increasing with the roaring wind that began to whip up. 'It's retreating Sam.' He said as the red eyes closed and there was the distinct sounds of claws on metal as the demon dove from the highpoint, spiraling just before it hit the water with a neat splash, barely leaving ripples.

'It's not ready….that's….why?' Sam whispered, closing his eyes as he heard the demon hit the water. 'You can…stop rubbing my back now…I'm breathing better now…Dean.'

The movement against his back stopped and Dean coughed, embarrassed. Sam smiled.

'What do you mean, not ready?'

'Dean I surprised it, it wouldn't have even attacked me if I hadn't surprised it.' Sam said quietly.

'I don't understand?' Dean shook his head. 'Why?'

'Dean it was checking the ship out, why do you think it retreated.' Sam whispered. 'It's not ready.'

'But how do you know that?' Dean said, his eyes were watching the spot where the creature had last stood, and a shiver ran the length of his spine.

'Dean so far all the ships went off the radar in the same place, we have another day or so until we reach that area.'

Dean opened his mouth to say something, when the ship tilted and the speakers began to crackle to life. Instructing everyone to get below deck. 'Come on Sam, get up.' Dean helped him to his feet. 'We need to get below deck.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay, no cliffy and I was hit with a little writers block, so please don't hate me if you find this chapter quite boring. There's a reason why the demon didn't attack and if you guys remember the second chapter I had the girl mention the devils triangle, any guesses to what it is, it's a real name.

The next chapters should be up tomorrow and I hope to see you there, please review for me as I really appreciate it.

THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS FOR STICKING WITH ME I HOPE IM NOT BEING TOO DISAPOINTING! THANK YOU AGAIN!


	11. Chapter 11

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 11

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Dean I swear to god if I die, I am going to make your life a living hell, I will haunt your ass until you die and then kick the crap out of you for all eternity in the afterlife.' Sam threatened as the ship tilted causing him to slam into the railings.

Dean gripped the rails as someone pushed past in their haste to get away from the storm. 'You're not going to die Sam.' He chuckled, grabbing hold of his brother's sleeve to steady him.

'Well you better hope I don't.' Sam almost squeaked as the boat ship lurched again. He held tight to the railing with both hands, the splits on his knuckles reopened as he gripped the rail as hard as he could.

'Keep moving Sam.' Dean actually pried Sam's fingers from the metal and pulled him along. There was a crack of lightening above them and a white suited worker on the ship appeared behind them, his hair was plastered to his forehead from the raining and he was literally dripping.

'You boys hurry and get to your rooms.' He then pulled a black book from a bag he carried. 'Before you go, can you tell me your names quickly?'

'Sam and Dean Winchester.' Dean said. 'What is that?'

'Manuscript, I've got to make sure everyone is in their rooms safely, now just get back to your rooms and before you know it the storm will pass.'

Dean nodded and tugged on Sam's arm. 'Come on.'

* * *

Dean pulled Sam's card key from his brother's jacket and opened up Sam's door. 'Wait in here.' Dean disappeared out the doorway, and then popped his head around quickly. 'Stay!' He pointed at him.

'Woof.' Sam replied, Dean laughed and ducked back out into the hall.

He reappeared moments later with a pillow, his duffel and his bedding; he dumped it on the floor. Sam looked at it then at Dean. 'You're going to spend the night in my room?'

'Damn straight.'

'Why?' Dean looked away from him. 'Oh, you're worried about me being alone, in case I have a panic attack or something.'

'No.' Dean lied. 'You never know it might come back and we both know you could sleep through a hurricane, I'm just here…uh to watch your ass.'

'Course, you know it's my room, I should sleep on the floor.' Sam gave a gasp and grabbed the sheets tightly as the ship tilted again. He closed his eyes tight, counting silently in his head, when he got to five he felt the bed dip beside him and Dean's hand rubbing gently at his back. 'M'okay.' He said quietly.

Dean nodded. 'I know, just breathe nice and calm okay.' He saw Sam's clutch on the sheets relax slightly. 'I'm going to get some water to clean your hand and chest.'

'Your arm.' Sam said.

'Nothing wrong with it, sucker just clipped me.' Dean said lightly as he walked into the small bathroom, looking for something to put the water in.

'Sink in corner has a basin in it.' Sam called from the bed.

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep shortly after Dean had cleaned the cuts on his chest and hand, luckily none were deep and just needed a little cleansing, including a splash of holy water just in case.

The storm was still raging outside and the ship was rolling around and Dean had to admit that it frightened even him, yet storms always did fascinate him, he stood by the port hole watching the lightening dancing and the clouds light up, the water that was once a bright blue was dark and uninviting.

There was a loud thump and Dean turned from the window to check on Sam. He smirked as the loud thump revealed to be Sam swinging his arm out and hitting the cabinet beside him. 'Sleep through a hurricane.' He mumbled as Sam simply rolled back onto his side.

He looked back out the window as a low screech was heard, he quickly checked on Sam, and was thankful his brother hadn't woken.

He noticed something on the table. 'This must be the research Sam did.' Dean whispered to himself as he sat down at the small table with the small mound of papers, he pulled his flashlight out from the bag and began reading, because he certainly wasn't tired.

* * *

He was reading through the third or fourthsheet when a soft moan from the bed alerted Dean and he was by it in an instance.

'Sam, you ok.' He said softly. He leapt back as Sam's hand swung out and his brother began thrashing on the bed as if fighting something.

'Sam calm down.' He grabbed at his arm, but ended up being punched in the gut. 'Oh jeez.' He stepped back one arm around him.

Sam continued to thrash about, murmuring something. Dean took a deep breath and reached for his brother's arm, this time with success. He pushed it down against the bed and pinned Sam down. 'Sam? Sam wake up!'

'Don't! Let me go.' Sam murmured, pulling against Dean. 'Get off.' He whispered, head moving to the side. 'Dad.' He called. Dean couldn't let go of Sam's arms without risk of being hit so he tried calling softly to him. Sam kicked up with his leg and pushing up he rolled Dean away from him, throwing him to the floor.

'Sam?' Dean quickly got to his feet and ran back to the bed, Sam was sitting up with eyes wide, panting heavily, as he'd rolled he had woken up. 'Nightmare?' Dean asked rubbing at his stomach.

Sam nodded and rubbed a hand across his face. 'It was nothing really.' He held his head in his hands.

Dean nodded and poked him in the side, indicating that he wanted him to move over. Sam shuffled over and Dean sat next to him. 'Take it you're not going back to sleep.' Dean said.

'Yeah, sorry I woke you and…that I kicked you.'

'Nah I was awake anyway.' Dean said placing his hands behind his head.

Sam rubbed at his eyes. 'Dean I hate this.'

'Well I can get off the bed.'

Sam laughed, the laughter died however as the ship tilted.

'It's not so bad anymore.' Dean reassured as he felt Sam tense beside him. 'So you mentioned up there that the demon was taking people in a certain area.'

Sam nodded. 'While you were out at that diner, I was researching the ships. So far every single one of them went off the radar while they were passing through the Bermuda triangle, also known as the Devils triangle.'

'Wait, didn't the girl at the asylum mention that.'

'Exactly, everyone knows the mystery surrounding the Bermuda, planes, ships vanishing. I have a feeling that the Demon is connected to the triangle, I think, it makes it stronger.'

'So that bastard is waiting for us to reach the triangle so it has enough strength to kill us all.' Sam nodded. 'Great.' Dean scooted off the bed. 'And we still have no idea how to fight the thing.'

'Well I know electrocution works.' Sam said. 'That's why I wanted to bring the tasers.'

'Yeah but what about afterwards, it could regenerate again.'

Sam got off the bed and stood by the port hole. Frightened eyes watching the sea. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Sam whispered rubbing at his arm.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Well done Minako Mikoto for recognising the Bermuda name, lol, I was wondering if anyone would get it. Poor Sam it's not fair and bless Dean, not wanting to sleep in a room away from Sam, but then again I would probably do the same thing with one of my siblings. Hope the story is going somewhere and that your enjoying it. Sorry this is up late; my brother kicked me off the computer and wouldn't let me back on.

The next chapter should hopefully be up soon so please bear with me and I hope to see you there….

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I'M NEVER TOO SURE ABOUT THE STORY AS ITS NOT EXACTLY AN ASS KICKING ACTION STORY LIKE SOME OF MY OTHERS, SO I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU LIKE IT, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT, SO KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 12

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Once the sun had risen the storm just simply stopped. The sea calmed and stilled the sky a bright blue with the sun high and gold. Dean was spread across the floor, his legs entangled in the sheets as he slept oblivious.

Sam was sat on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, hazel eyes peeking out from under his brown bangs. His stomach emitted a low rumble and he looked over as Dean stirred.

'What times it?' Dean mumbled, eyes still closed.

Sam turned his head to look at the small standing watch on one of the desks. 'Half eight.'

Dean pushed himself up and looked out the window. 'Storms gone.' He said stating the obvious.

Sam nodded. 'You can take first shower.'

'That's cool, I need one,fighting monsters can give you terrible aches.' He grinned. 'Once I'm done, you can take it then we can hit the breakfast bar, after the spread they had last night, I'm dying to see what the breakfast consists of.'

'Well remember to bring me back something.'

'You're not coming.' Dean frowned pausing in the doorway to the bathroom.

'I can't Dean, I don't want to go back up there, every time I do, I make a fool of myself, it's safer if I stay down here and think of a way we can beat the demon.'

'No Sam, we said we were going to beat this and we will, I'm not going to let you sit in here for the whole month, now get dressed and get ready to leave.' Dean bent low and picked up Sam's duffle, pulling out some clean clothes and throwing them at Sam. 'I'll be ten minutes, be ready to leave.' Dean said coldly.

Sam caught the clothes and they stared at one another. 'Dean…?'

'No Sam.' Dean went into the bathroom slamming the door, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Dean tripped for the third time as Sam stepped on the back of his heel. He caught himself and turned slightly, Sam was staring anxiously at him and he almost felt bad, but Dean had decided that the soft approach wasn't working. 'Keep moving Sam.' Dean said coldly before moving off from him and into a crowd of people heading in the same direction. 'Don't make me drag you.'

Sam wrung his hands desperately, fingernails scratching at the wounds on his knuckles; he concentrated on the pain on his hand other than what surrounded him. A woman bumped into him and he span around, eyes frantically searching. His breathing hitched and he stumbled back, he walked into a step and he fell down. 'I can't do this.' He whispered into his knees as he drew them towards him. His chest heaved as he tried to bring air in to his lungs. _Shit not again. _He grasped at his throat and closed his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

'Hey kid you okay.' A man wearing a white outfit crouched next to him.

'Can't…breathe.' Sam gasped.

'Amy! Find a nurse! Quick!' The man shouted. 'What's your name?'

Sam looked outwards towards the sea and he pulled away desperate to get back to his room.

'Hey hey, stay still, it's alright.' The man grabbed his wrists, preventing him from escaping.

'Let me go!' Sam shouted, his breathing becoming more rapid.

'Sir you're making yourself frantic, you need to calm down. Please.'

Sam yanked at his arm, black spots danced across his vision. With a shout he kicked out with his leg, hitting the man in the chest, the sudden release of his arm however caused him to stumble and he fell backwards. The man tried to grab him, but missed and Sam fell back, his head cracking against the step and knocking him unconscious.

The man crouched next to him, her felt something sticky as he touched the back of Sam's head, he bought it back out to see his fingers coated red. 'Shit, you!' He pointed to another employee. 'Go and find out where that nurse is! Kid, can you hear me?' He gently lifted Sam's head, Sam's breathing was still rapid and uneven and the man screamed. 'Hurry it up!'

* * *

'See Sam, how hard was…' Dean turned around on reaching the dining hall, 'Sam?' He ran back a little way. 'SAM!' Dean cursed himself. _That didn't work as well as I thought it might. _Dean started to retrace his steps. _Next time just guide him like last time don't use Dad's ignore and order tact, doesn't work on Sam. _Dean called out again. _He'd go back to the cabin if he lost sight of me._

'That poor boy, I hope he's alright.' A woman on one of the pool loungers said to her friend who was in the pool, chin on her arms which were resting at the pools edge.

'I heard, what happened.'

'Panic attack the guy thinks.'

'Thought he hit his head.'

'He fought the guy who was trying to help him away and lost his balance, Jason saw the whole thing.' The woman on the lounger pulled her sunglasses from her head and perched them on her obviously fake nose.

Dean turned sharply and ran for Sam's room; he pushed a teenager aside, ignoring the splash the boy made as he fell in the pool. He knocked a couple into a pole and was about to descend the steps when his name was called from behind.

'Max.' Dean turned to greet the captain.

'Dean, Sam's in the nurse's room.'

'Is he alright, what happened? Where's the nurses place?' Dean demanded, grabbing hold of Max's arm.

'He had a panic attack and when someone tried to help him he freaked and hit his head, he's alright now.'

'This is my fault, I tried to act like Dad, you know, told him to basically suck it up, I kept walking I thought he'd be too freaked to stay by himself and that he'd follow me.' Dean brushed a hand through his hair as he followed after Max.

'You okay, after last night.' Max asked as he led Dean towards the steps to one of the upper decks. 'What was that thing?'

'Demon.' Dean said, eyes searching the deck as they climbed up to it.

'This way.' Max pushed into a building. 'Kelly! What's it tryign to do?'

A petite brown haired woman stepped out form one of the rooms, she wasn't wearing a white uniform like the others, instead she was wearing a dark blue tee and long denim shorts, her hair was long and wavy and she had grey eyes which lit up as she smiled. 'You must be Dean.' The woman said. 'Sam wokeup a fewminutes ago.

'Sam!' Dean pushed past her and into the small white room, Sam's long gangly body barely fit on the small bed that was pressed against the far wall.

Sam turned his head as he heard Dean call him. His face was cold as he looked up at Dean.

'I'm sorry Sam.'

'No your not, but I understand, I was being annoying, whingy, you had enough.' Sam shrugged.

'I thought you were following me.' Dean sat down in the chair near the end of the bed.

The nurse walked over. 'Just lift your head for me Sam honey.'

'Is he okay.' Dean asked, the concern on his face was evident.

'We had to give him some oxygen for the panic attack, it was pretty severe and he has a lovely gash on the back of his head but nothing life threatening, he'll have a cracking headache though nothign a little rest won't cure. You gave that deck attendant a lovely bruise to the chest too Sam.' The nurse smiled as she checked the gash on Sam's head.

'I'm sorry.' Dean said again. 'I just wanted to help you.'

'You know I don't like the sea Dean, it took a lot to tell you okay and I trusted you to help me.' Sam said angrily. Dean looked away from his brother and down at his hands unable to look Sam in the eye. 'Just go and have some breakfast Dean.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **You can't blame him for trying even though it sort of back fired on him, poor Sam and Dean. Now Dean has to try and win back Sam's trust. I hope you're still following the story and I hope to see you tomorrow, sorry it took a while to post this but at least it's up right! Please read and review and I hope to see you tomorrow at the next chapter and where they face the demon again.

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTERS TOMORROW SO UNTIL THEN……


	13. Chapter 13

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 13

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Dean stabbed at the sausage on his plate, he continued to hack at the defenseless bit of pork until it was nothing but mush among the egg and other crap he had just thrown on there, he wasn't even hungry. He could feel the eyes of the snots around him watching and tsking and such crap. 'Damn it.' Dean yelled getting up and kicking the chair away from him and into the next table.

'Hey watch it!' The father of the table shouted.

'You watch it!' Dean growled, he had an easy three inches on the man and he drew himself to his full height, the man grabbed his daughter's hand and led the family away.

Dean sighed and stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked out onto the deck. He'd left Sam about half hour ago, the nurse had said to give him time, and so that's what he was doing. Dean moved to the edge and leaned on the railings, watching the sea as it churned frothy white from beneath the boat. 'You screwed up this time Dean.' He muttered to himself rubbing hand across his forehead.

'Dean?'

Dean turned as the woman called his name. 'Kelly?' He frowned. 'Is Sam alright.'

'He's fine, me and Max just helped him back to his room, he is a lot calmer when he's down there, that's for sure.' She smiled.

'Don't I know it.' Dean said looking back out across the water.

'He's not angry with you Dean.' Kelly said leaning on the rails beside him. 'He's just a little afraid, it's not easy facing your fears, believe me.'

'What are you afraid of?' Dean asked, suddenly curious.

'Small spaces, that's why I love working on the cruises because you're surrounded by the ocean and there's not much bigger than the ocean.' She pushed her hair behind her ears. 'What about you?'

'Flying, well I don't think I'm as bad anymore, Sam helped me out there.' Dean sighed. 'It's hard to get through to him, Kelly I don't know how to help him, I, we can't do our job if he can't leave the room.'

'What job?'

'Doesn't matter.' Dean pushed off the bars. 'I'm going to see Sam, see if I can sort out this mess.'

'Dean, here.' She handed him a small bottle.

'Sedatives?'

'Just in case Sam-'

'I'm not drugging my brother.' Dean said angrily.

'It'll just calm him down, it's just in case his panic attacks become worse, the sedatives will keep him calm.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Dean said sarcastically, shoving the pill bottle into his pocket and pushing past her.

* * *

Sam touched the back of his head, wincing as his fingers passed over the cut his head was pounding slightly, but it wasn't as bad as it had been, moving to the table he picked up the pieces of paper that Dean had so kindly scattered all over the table and placed them back into a neat pile. He turned and began picking up the bedding and folding them in a pile at the end of his bed. 'One day I'm going to make you clean up after yourself Dean.'

'Sam?'

Sam jumped as someone knocked on the door.

'I know you're in there.'

Sam sat down on the bed, hazel eyes watching the door. A loud thump and his brother's voice came through a little louder. 'I'm not going to go away Sam, now open the damn door before I pick it!'

Sam sighed and leant against the door. 'I'd like to see you try Dean.'

'Sam, can you open the door.'

'I don't know…can I.'

Dean punched the door, smirking as he left a small dent in it. 'Look Sam, I'm sorry okay, I just thought it might work.'

'How was leaving me on the deck by myself, going to work.' Sam shouted, kicking the door in his frustration. Sam pushed from the door and kicked at the table, upending it, it hit the floor with a crack and the papers flew across the room.

Dean pounded on the door. 'Sam you alright….Sam!'

Sam bent down to look at the paper which had landed at his feet. He frowned and scanned the article, his frown lifted and he smiled, ignoring his brother's incessant yelling and threats he moved to his duffel. 'Come on I have to have something.' He murmured, pulling out the clothes and weapons and throwing them aside. He pulled out the taser and placed it on the bed, somehow thankful he hadn't used it the last time.

'Sammy I'm serious open the door now!'

Sam looked up from the bag. 'Hold on!' He called.

'What are you doing!' Dean called.

Sam dumped the duffel and picked up the paper again, re-reading it. _Dad's journal. I'll need that too. _'Dean where's Dad's journal.'

'Sam, will you let me in the room, I'm getting strange looks.'

Sam pulled the door open and pulled Dean inside.

'Sam, you're beginning to freak me out.' Dean reached over and laid his palm against Sam's forehead. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away.

'Dean stop it.' He pushed the piece of paper he had just read into Dean's hand. 'I think I know how to stop it.'

'Sam…'

'I don't…'

'That bit just there.' Sam tapped the paper at the bottom.

Dean grinned as he read the small article. 'So you got something we can put the sucker in.' He handed the paper back. Sam shook his head. 'We'll find something…uh Sam, about earlier-'

'Later Dean, you need to go and talk to Max, but don't worry because we have all frigging day, the demon aint coming back until nightfall.' Sam said sitting down on the bed.

'How's your head.' Dean asked.

Sam gave a half laugh and threw a pillow at him. 'Go! And bring me back something to eat on your way back because I'm starving.' Sam leant back against his headboard. Dean frowned and Sam sighed. 'Go.' He waved his hand.

'I don't like you when you're a hermit.' Dean joked as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**SPiritWolf13- **I know I know, you have to bear with me, this chapter was a little slow, but I'm suffering a little from writers block, trying to get myself from one chapter to next at the moment, it will get better hopefully. Anyway guys please review and I hope to see you at the next chapter which should be up shortly.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO IS STICKING BY ME PLEASE BEAR WITH ME THROUGH THE BORING CHAPTERS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ. THANKS GUYS!


	14. Chapter 14

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 14

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Sam pulled the door open. 'Did you find something?' Dean smirked and held out a small metal chest. 'Where'd you get this?' Sam turned the metal box over in his hand.

'Max gave it to me, its water tight and has a good lock, it'll do right.' Dean asked, throwing himself down on the bed.

'Yeah perfect.' Sam put it on the counter in the corner. 'So did you get me something to eat?'

'Crap sorry.' Dean smirked.

'Dean!'

'I'm kidding, outside the door.' Dean smirked at Sam's indignant face.

Sam appeared in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a brown bag, he set them on the table. 'You going back up now, it's a nice day, wouldn't want you to miss out on the opportunity to catch some sun and pick up some girls.' Sam lowered his head slightly, his eyes peering out through his bangs.

Dean reached in his back pocket for something and threw it at Sam. He caught the object and turned it in his hands. 'Cards Dean.' He smiled. 'You don't have to.'

'Hey, it wouldn't be much fun up there without you.' Dean hoped it sounded like he was joking.

* * *

The demon ducked beneath the ocean, twisting its body in the way an otter would, it flicked it's rudder like tail and pulled up beside the propeller. It gave a hiss that sent bubbles streaming from its mouth. It reached out and grabbed the spinning propeller in its claws, as simple as grabbing a paper windmill, he held it still. As the ship lurched it gave a sharp toothed grin and released it. Twisting it swam up beside the ship and traced its claws along the edge of the ship, it hissed as its claws sent out an eerie high screech which he copied with its own sound.

* * *

Dean grabbed Sam's arm as the ship ground to a sudden stop, the cards that were stacked on the table and the beer Dean had acquired a short while ago slid to the floor. Sam smiled at him and looked fearfully out towards the port hole.

'I'm sure it's normal.' Dean tried to reassure him, Sam nodded.

'Dean, do you hear that?' Sam whispered as the high whining squeal, like metal on china.

You don't think…' Dean stood up as the high screech emanated from the waters below. 'Sam, stay here.'

'Where are you going?' Sam twisted in his seat as Dean moved to the door.

'Going up top. Just stay here.' Dean grabbed the taser from the bed. 'And arm yourself.'

'Dean it's not dark yet, we have at least five more hours, it's doing the same thing it did the other day, I bet it's even left similar scratches, that's probably what the high screech was before.'

'We don't know that Sam.' Dean pulled the door open. 'I can't sit here and hope the thing isn't going to do anything.'

'Do you hear screaming?' Sam yelled. 'Is someone calling your name?'

Dean shook his head. 'I have to check Sam, just stay here.'

'Dean!' Sam ran to the door, but Dean was already running for the stairs. 'Dean!' He hit the door frame.

'Did you hear that?' A woman passing by asked him.

'What? Oh yeah, probably hit a rock or something.' Sam shrugged, his eyes watching the hallway. The woman looked at him for a moment, before carrying on her way.

* * *

'Max!' Dean pushed through the small crowd. 'Max!'

The captain turned with fearful eyes. That look was all Dean needed. Max turned back to the rails where he was conversing with another worker on the ship. Dean pushed between the two and hung over the rails, he cursed as he saw the scratch marks along the hull of the boat.

'Have you seen it?' He hissed to Max. 'Have you seen it!' He yelled. Max shook his head.

'It's playing with us.' Dean whispered.

'What do we do?'

'Tonight when it scopes the ship like last time, I'll get it, just make sure everyone is in their rooms before midnight, understand.' Dean pushed off the bars and turned to go back to Sam's room.

* * *

'You can't go up there alone Dean.' Sam hissed, as he followed Dean across the room. 'That thing could kill you.'

'I'll be careful, besides it's not like you can help me.' Dean tucked his pistol into his waistband. he froze.'Shit, I didn't mean it like that.'

'I know.' Sam coughed and ran a hand through his hair. He picked the taser form the table. 'Here I amped the taser from ten thousand to fifteen, make sure to hit it, because we only have two of these things, and here's that box, when it turns to ash make sure to get every last bit into here.'

'You blessed it right.'

'No Dean I'm a complete idiot.'

Dean snatched the box from him and shoved it into his bag. 'Calm down.' He looked at his watch. 'Nearly midnight.' He took his flashlight from Sam. 'Stay here.' He pointed at Sam. 'I don't need you to get in my way, and I mean that in the nicest way.'

'Course. Here?' He threw him a small black object.

'Walkie Talkie.' Dean quirked his eyebrow.

'Thought we might need them, to keep in contact.' Sam shrugged. 'Cells don't work outhere.'

Both looked to the port as they heard something clicking against the side of the ship. The clicking continued and eventually the brothers were looking up. 'It's here.' Dean ran for the door.

'Dean!' He stopped to look at Sam. 'Watch yourself, I mean it.' Dean nodded and holding the taser out in front of him he ran for the stairs.

* * *

The demon sniffed the air and gave a low hiss, it was different tonight, there was no one on deck, not like before. It gave a whiny screech and leapt onto one of the loungers, its rudder tail swished side wards knocking over two of the loungers, one fell into the water, causing the demon to turn sharply.

The red eyes flashed and it sniffed the air. It darted to the left then cut back and jumping clear of more loungers to balance on the rails beside the pool.

* * *

'_Do you see it?' _

'Nope, but I can smell the bastard, jeez, you think something that live in the sea would smell a little cleaner.' Dean took his finger from the talkies button and crept sideways, a loud splash alerted him and he pressed himself against the side wall. 'Uh Sam, I think I found it.' Dean slapped a hand to the back of his neck as something dripped on it. 'What the…' He bought his hand around and looked at the moisture on his fingers.

Dean lifted his head slowly as a low rumble was heard above him. 'Uh Sam, it's seen me.' He smiled up at the demon which was crouched on the roof above him, claws were pressed into the metal, carving deep holes, 'hey, uh….so have you tried the steak it's really good.' The demon snarled and it emitted a loud screech.

Dean dropped the talkie and covered his ears.

'_Dean!' _The talkie crackled. _'Dean!' _The large curled claws cut through the talkie and it pressed its face against Dean's revealing its sharp teeth a low hiss escaping through them.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no what they going to do, Dean is about to be eaten, Sam's too nervous to leave the room, it's a catastrophe. LOL I hope this was a better chapter than the last. Please review for me and I hope you're still enjoying the story, I'm trying my best but my brain isn't functioning too well at the moment lol I need more sleep LOL.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE THE TRUST YOU HAVE IN MY STORY!

My next two chapters will be up tomorrow so I hope to see you then….


	15. Chapter 15

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 15

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Dean!' Sam took his finger off the little black button. 'Come on Dean answer.' He flung the talkie against the wall. 'Shit.' A loud crack from above sent Sam into hunter's mode, rolling from the bed he picked up the duffel, shoving the last taser and a .45 in his waistband, he strapped one of his short hunter's knives to his belt and put his penknife in his back pocket. He pulled out a small water bottle and ran for the door.

'What's happening?' Sam practically knocked the boy over as he ran out the door.

'Stay down here.' Sam said.

'Hang on, that's gunfire up there, what's happening.' A crowd was gathering as people moved from their room.

'It's nothing just stay down here.' Sam spoke loudly over the crowd.

'Why should we listen to you?' A dark haired man folded his arms and glared up at him.

Sam sighed and shot the man an exasperated look, pulling out his wallet he flipped it open and held the badge over his head so everyone could see it. 'F.B.I! Can you please return to your rooms while I go find out what's happening!' He yelled. He pulled his gun out and the crowd moved back. 'I want no one to leave this level, am I understood!'

The dark haired man had looked away and the crowd muttered. Sam darted back into his room and held up a pistol. 'Can anyone use a gun?' A blonde haired woman stepped forward, 'You can?'

'Hey I may be small but Daddy used to take me to the shooting range twice a week, I can handle anything.' She smiled taking the pistol from him.

'Here.' _Not that it'll do that much good._ He placed the ammo in her hands. 'You.' He pointed to the dark haired man. 'Keep an eye on the people, make sure they stay on this level, am I understood.' The man smiled.

'What do you think's up there?' A guy asked, cradling his son close as another shot fired somewhere above them.

'I have an idea.' Sam said quietly as he ran for the stairs. _So maybe fake Id's aren't such a bad thing after all. _Sam couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

Dean fired the gun into the stomach of the demon, because of the close proximity the entry of the bullet pushed it back, it rotated as it fell back so it landed on all fours, it gave a hiss as it stood back up. Dean cursed himself for using the pistol he had in his back pocket; he had dropped the taser as the thing had screeched. He rubbed at his nose. 'Ever heard of a breath mint fish face.' Dean bent low to pick up the taser, standing up he fired it as the demon launched at him. The demon twisted in the air, so it moved off course, the wires of the taser missed him by an inch.

'Shit!' Dean ran to the right, firing the pistol behind him.

The demon jolted as the bullet thudded into its thigh. With a hiss it leapt up and over Dean's head, it landed just in front of the oldest Winchester and span around. Dean stumbled back and hit the rails that surrounded one of the pool sides. As the demon lashed out with its claws Dean rolled backwards over the rail, hitting the wood on the other side with a heavy thud.

There was a clang and a slicing sound as the claws moved straight through the metal, Dean got to his feet and fired another shot. 'Dude why won't you just go down, or retreat or something.' Dean growled. The demon gave a rumbling growl that strangely reminded Dean of the rottweiler their next door neighbor in Portland Maine had in their front garden. Dean hated that dog, especially when it had chased the eleven year old for three blocks. Dean rolled aside as the demon slashed at him again, severing the poles from the railings.

'DEAN!'

Dean turned his head slightly and saw Sam standing in the doorway of the stairs. The demon gave a low hiss, from where it was stood it lifted its head to sniff the air; it could smell the blood on the other human.

'Sam get back!' Dean called.

Sam looked at the demon and he hesitated, for a brief moment the image of him and his dad on the fisher boat came to mind, the demon perched on the rails. He glanced fearfully at the sea that was beginning to churn around the boat. _No time to be scared Sam. _He chided himself.

Dean grabbed a pole from the floor and pushed the end as hard as he could into the demons solar plexus; it gave a screech and swiped at Dean, catching him in the side. The force of the hit knocked Dean back and he slipped, plunging into the swimming pool.

* * *

Sam heard the splash and his brother's yell of surprise, it snapped him from his trance and he ran forward. 'HEY!' The demon turned to look at him, red eyes flashing with anger. Too far away to use the taser, he pulled out his gun and fired six shots into the demon.

Dean swam to the edge and gripping the sides began pulling himself out, a hand fell on his arm and he looked up at Sam. 'Why don't you ever listen to orders?'

'Aren't you glad I don't?' Sam said as he hauled Dean onto the decking, one eye still trained on the demon, which was simply watching them.

'I used my taser.'

'And you missed.'

'Sam, no time to sit and argue. Quick move!' He pushed Sam to the side as the demon suddenly leapt at them; its claws dented the wood as it landed between the brothers. Sam pulled out the taser and the demon, noticing the black object turned quickly, the rudder tail caught Sam by surprise and knocked it from his hand, the taser skidded to a stop near the edge railing of the ship.

The demon fell forward as a pole caught it at the base of the neck. It opened its mouth and uttered a terrible screech, Sam and Dean both covered their ears as it got higher. Dean gasped and fell to his knees, blood trickling from his ears. He pried one eye open to see Sam wasn't faring any better. He spotted the pole he'd dropped and reached for it, the glasses in the windows behind him shattered, with one swift movement he grabbed the pole, hit the demon in it's scaly head and shoved it in the back with his boot, knocking it into the swimming pool.

Sam let his hands drop as the welcoming sound of silence greeted them. Scrambling upright he ran for the taser, he could barely make it out in the low dimmed light of the ships lights. He froze however as there was a low hum, he turned to Dean who was watching the pool. The demon was sitting at the bottom, eyes watching them.

'That sounds like-' Dean shielded his eyes as the flood lights clicked on. The demon took the moment and surging out the water it delivered a harsh kick to Dean's chest knocking him back.

'Dean!' He could see someone running from one of the upper decks. He turned and sighted the taser. Grasping it in his hands he spun around. The demon was in mid air, teeth exposed claws out. Sam froze eyes wide with fear.

'SAM!'

Next thing Sam knew he was being pushed roughly aside and he hit the deck with a loud crack. 'DEAN!'

The demon hit his brother head on. Sam could only watch in horror as Dean and the demon collided and the momentum carried them over the railings and over the side of the ship.

'DEAN!' Sam gripped the railings. 'DEAN!'

'Sam.' Max's voice called from behind.

Sam put his foot on the rails. He watched the sea foaming beneath and he took a deep breath. 'Sam what are you doing?' Sam shrugged the hand off him.

'Saving my brother!' Sam closed his eyes and leapt from the rails.

'SAM!' Max whirled about. 'Men overboard! DROP THE BOATS! NOW! SAM! DEAN!' Max's frantic eyes scanned the still waters below, nothing but ripples to show something had entered the water.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Hahaha, good thing you get another chapter, sorry that it'll be later on tonight, you only have a few hours to wait, my brother is throwing me off the computer. Please review for me and I hope to catch you at the next chapter, so until then…

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT! IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES BLAME MY BROTHER FOR RUSHING ME!


	16. Chapter 16

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 16

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

As Sam hit the waves, it felt like a kick to the stomach, the icy water stabbed him and the air was drove from his lungs. With a quick kick up he swam to the surface, his head bobbed up enough to hear his name being called and to take a deep breath before he ducked back under the surface. Frantic hazel eyes searched the dark water. 

He turned and saw two dark shapes moving below to the right, he recognisedone of the dark shapes, it'sred eyes glowed eerily in the dark seaand he pulled the knife from his belt, thankful that it hadn't fallen as he hit the water.

* * *

Dean kicked at the Demon; its claws were wrapped around his shin, trying to drag him further down, calws cutting deep through his flesh. His chest burnt as it ached for air, he planted his foot in the demons face, but the water slowed the impact, he was in the demons element now adn the demon knew that, it revealed it's sharp teeth ang emitted one of it's screechs, relishing in the fear in Dean's green eyes. Dean looked upwards at the surface and kicked again, his hands reaching upwards desperate for air. 

Then as he thought it was finally over, something grabbed his wrist and moved past him, the demon gave an angry screech and its grip on Dean was released, it reached up to grab hold of him again, but Dean gave a last kick to the demon, catching it in the eye and with a hiss the demon swam down into the depths and into the darkness. Whoever had his wrist was now tugging him upwards.

* * *

The air on his face was like finding paradise. Dean coughed and brushed the water from his face, turning to his rescuer. 'Sam!' Dean forgot to kick his feet and he dipped back under the water. 

Sam still had a tight hold on Dean's wrist, while the other hand still held the knife which he had plunged into the demon's own wrist. 'Dean you alright?'

'You jumped in after me!' Dean screamed. 'What the hell are you playing at!' He flicked water in sam's face.

'SAM! DEAN!' Someone called from above, a light was held out illuminating the brothers.

'MAX!' Sam shouted looking up. 'GET ME OUT!'

'BOATS COMING SAM, JUST HOLD ON!'

'Sam you alright?' Dean saw Sam tense and kick out at something.

'Dude something just touched me.' Sam's grip tightened. Dean laughed.

'That was me?'

'What…Crap Dean.'

Dean chuckled. 'Me again, its fine Sam just breathe, god knows why you jumped in when you're afraid of the sea.' Dean waved a hand as the small motor boat came towards them.

'Because I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time, my brother had just been dragged under the FREAKING WATER BY A DEMON BECAUSE THE ASS PUSHED ME OUT THE WAY!'

'Sam you were just standing there!' Dean slapped the water.

'I was going to shoot it with the taser! Something touched me again, get me out, Dean get me out, get me out.' Sam splashed the water.

'Sam calm down!' Dean hissed as Sam kicked his injured leg. 'Damn it Sam.' He grabbed Sam's arm. 'Sam stop it!'

'Dean, Sam!' A spotlight covered the brothers, both of which raisedan armto shield their eyes.

'About frigging time! Do you know how cold this water is!' Dean shouted as the boat pulled up beside them. A guy about Dean's age leant over the side.

'Give me your hand.'

'My brother first.' Dean pointed to Sam, who was still hanging tightly to his arm. Sam let go of Dean's arm and grabbed hold of the guy's hand.

'Get me out!'

The guy pulled Sam up and then both leant down to pull Dean into the boat. He tumbled onto the bottom of the small motor boat and hissed as he banged his leg. 'You alright.'

'Great it's you.' Dean mumbled as Kelly pulled a blanket over his shoulder. He looked over at Sam, who was sat at the bottom of the boat, a blanket wrapped around him, he was staring down at the floor, his bangs plastered to his head, he still held the blade in his hand and Dean was amazed he hadn't accidentally stabbed him and the guy when he was panicking in the water.

* * *

Dean looked up as the boat stopped. 'You okay to climb.' Kelly motioned with her head to the rungs. 

Dean stood up and gave her a cocky grin. 'I've had worse injuries than this sweetheart.' He grabbed for the rung and pulled himself up, he was halfway up when he turned to check on Sam. He was still sat on the bottom of the boat, staring out at the sea. Sighing he started to descend, forcing Kelly who was beneath him to as well.

'Dean what are you doing?' She protested.

Dean ignored her and crouched in front of Sam; he waved a hand in front of his face and frowned. 'Come on Sammy?'

Sam suddenly snapped from his trance and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. Dean helped him stand and pushed him to the rails. 'Up we go Samkins.'

'Samkins?' Sam laughed as he clung to the rails. He paused and looked down at the water below.

'I'm right behind you.' Dean reassured as Sam started to climb.

* * *

The brothers were halfway up the rails, with the ship employees just below, when Sam paused and reaching out he traced something with his fingers. Dean climbed the few rungs so they were both on the same one, Dean leaning over his brother. 

'The demon climbed the ship, look at these holes; well at least it'll be harder for him to climb now.' Sam hissed as he carried on.

'What?' Dean frowned and carried on after him.

'Dude I cut off its fingers.' Sam mumbled. 'Why else did you think it let go, the blade wasn't blessed.'

'They'll probably regenerate.' Dean grunted as his foot slipped and his leg banged into the rails. He saw Sam pause. 'Keep going, I'm fine.'

'Sam! Dean!' Max's head appeared in the gap between the rails and held his hand out. Which Sam took gratefully. Dean climbed onto the deck and turned and held out his hand for Kelly.

Sam pushed through the group of people which had gathered to look at the idiots who had fallen overboard. He heard Dean call his name. He kept walking until he found Dean's bag and the dropped taser. He sighed and turned his head slightly as Dean stepped up beside him.

'That's the second time the bastard got the drop on us.' Sam said. 'Tomorrow is that things last day on earth. We enter the Bermuda in less than two days and if we don't get it by then, it'll be too strong to stop and we'll all die Dean.'

'Sam…'

'I'm going to dry up before I get ill, you should too Dean.' Sam said pushing past him.

Dean turned and watched him leave.

'Dean, what happened?' Max asked, stepping over the ruins of the pool railings and handing him a towel. 'Did you get it?'

'No! From now on Max nobody is to leave their rooms after dark, understand, that's when the thing attacks.' He kicked the pole and rubbed at his hair with the towel. 'Things fucking with us and it's pissing me off.'

'Dean, come to the infirmary and we'll have a look at your leg.' Kelly called, from where she stood watching the two others from the boat raising it up and back onto its winch.

'No that's okay, I'll have a look when I get back to my room, besides I need to go and check on Sam.' Dean placed the towel around his neck and nodded at Max. 'Just make sure everyone gets back to their room and don't come out till the morning.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13- **So this was acalmer chapter, but it makes you wonder, did Sam taking the plunge help him or did it make him worse, only time will tell and will they ever kill this freaking demon. The next chapters should be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out for them. Please continue to review as I really appreciate it. 

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR. I HOPE YU CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE STORY AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO THE BEST I CAN FOR YOU!


	17. Chapter 17

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 17

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Dean limped down the hall, he could feel eyes watching him, and why wouldn't they, he was soaking wet, behind him was a trail of blood which seeped from his injured leg, his t-shirt was torn and he was flinging a gun around aimlessly in his hand. 'Damn water.' He muttered as he continued to flick the gun. 'This'll take fucking ages to clean.' He saw a young woman scowling at him shielding her daughter behind her, Dean rolled his eyes. _Oh boo hoo bitch, that's right beware the freak with the gun that just saved your fake overly done ass. _Didn't stop him from looking a second time however.

As he approached their rooms he noticed a group of people hanging by the door. 'Hey! What are you doing, back off!' The people stepped away as Dean animated his words using his hands, once again waving the weapon.

'Just seeing if he was alright.' A small girl said, shrugging her shoulders and twirling her hair in her fingers.

'Yeah well, beat it.' He growled jerking behind him with the gun. The crowd dispersed and he pushed past them to Sam's room. 'Hey Sam!' He frowned as he saw the room empty. 'You in the bathroom.'

'Dean.'

'Nikki, what are you doing in my brother's bathroom?' He scowled, recognising the girl from the first day.

'Just seeing if he's alright.'

Dean sighed. _What is with these nosy fucking snots, Good Samaritan my ass, more like a fucking gossip station. Just piss off! _'Well thanks, but I got it now.' He said it a little harsher than intended.

Nikki looked back into the room and whispered something, she bent down and Dean moved forward a concerned look in his eyes. She then looked up at him and smiled weakly. 'You'll be fine Sam.' She scooted past Dean, who had dropped the gun and she closed the door quietly behind her.

Dean watched it for a moment, before moving into the bathroom, Sam was sat between the toilet and the bath, he was clasping his arm tightly, which was shaking violently, his whole body was shaking too, Dean crouched in front of Sam and brushed his brother's hair from his forehead. 'Sam you're sweating like crazy.' He grabbed Sam's arm.

'Cold.' Sam whispered.

'That's cause you fell in the sea.' Dean joked, dabbing at Sam's face with a towel, he paused as heard the wheeze escape from Sam's mouth. 'Sam.' He heard the wheeze again. 'Shit, Sam the adrenaline wore off you need to start breathing calmly before you have a panic attack.' He heard Sam wheeze again and Sam felt the familiar tightening in his chest. He closed his eyes against the pain through his chest, another pain ripped through his abdomen and he doubled over.

'Sam.' He pulled his brother over the toilet, as his brother retched. 'It's okay, just breathe calmly.' He felt panic rising with in himself, Sam hadn't thrown up the last time he had a panic attack. Sam reached out with a shaking hand, which Dean grasped tightly his fear filled green eyes met Sam's equally terrified eyes as Sam wheezed again.

'Dean.' Sam breathed, as he tried to drag air into his lungs. He felt his throat tighten and he knew then that this was worse than nay panic attack he had had before, he felt as though he was being choked, he couldn't even swallow; he gave a pained wheeze and felt a dizziness he hadn't before. He could vaguely see Dean's frightened eyes and he could do nothing but stare.

'Sammy! What's happening?' He grabbed Sam's shoulders tightly. Sam's whole body shuddered beneath him; Sam tried pushing him away as he started to fight for breath. Dean grabbed hold of him and pulled him close, he could feel Sam shaking under him and the way his brother would double up, that horrible wheeze was sounding right by his ear and he felt helpless. He could feel Sam's heart beating erratically under his arm.

'You need to breath through this Sam, just breathe, I know it hurts, I know, just take a deep breathe, Sam?'

There was aloud knock on the door. 'Go away!' Dean yelled.

'Dean it's Kelly, a girl came and got me, is he having an attack.'

Dean wanted to lie, but Sam was terrified he could see it in his eyes. 'Yes.' Dean didn't realize how weak he sounded. 'I can't get him to relax; he's normally fine by now.' He felt Sam's hand clutch his, his brother's fingernails digging into his skin, his own hand trembling with his brothers. 'It's never been this bad before!' Dean yelled.

'Let me in Dean!' Kelly shouted.

Dean looked at Sam and slowly pulled away. 'Dean…' Sam managed to wheeze, the fear evident in his voice. 'Don't….leave me….to die…alone.' He swayed slightly as Dean's hold loosened.

'You're not going to die Sam; it's just a panic attack.' Dean reassured as he ran to the door, he fumbled with the automatic lock and wrenched it open. 'Help him!' He pushed her towards the bathroom.

* * *

He passed the port and noticed the curtains were pulled back slightly, he pulled them all the way and he blanched, there was a bloody hand print on the window, put only two fingers were printed, the thumb and the finger next to it. Dean pushed the port open and stuck his head out, he looked down and saw indents up the side of the ship leading to the window, blood smeared the ships side; the blood was a dark red, darker than any he had seen. A low hiss drew his attention and he looked outwards to see the red eyes sparking beneath the surface of the sea. Dean grabbed the gun off the floor and fired it out the port, the bullet entered the water near the demon and it fled deeper beneath the surface.

* * *

'Dean come sit with him.' Kelly called.

Dean reluctantly tore his eyes from the billowing water and walked in to sit beside Sam. 'I think you've made a new enemy little brother.' Dean tried to sound cocky but the image of Sam, looking so pale and struggling to breathe was like being stabbed.

Kelly placed an oxygen mask to his face. 'Just breathe nice and slow Sam.'

Dean sat beside Sam and started whispering quietly to him. Ten minutes passed before his breathing evened out to a reasonable level, he was still sweating and wheezing, but the abdominal cramps had stopped and the tremors diminished. He had his head leaning against the bath, eyes closed. The sea water still dripped from his hair, which was simply refusing to dry, unlike Dean's, where the sea had washed the gel from his hair and it was now fluffed up and strangely reminded Kelly of straw, the way it stuck out at odd angles.

'Is he okay.' Dean whispered, lifting his gaze momentarily from Sam.

Kelly nodded and pointed to the bedroom, she stood up and moved into the larger space and waited for Dean to step out after her.

'What was that?' Dean hissed, pointing at the wall, indicating Sam.

That is a very severe panic attack, worse than the last, this time he had nausea, tremors, dizziness as far as I could see and he had tightening of the chest and throat as well as abdominal cramps. Dean this isn't doing him any good.' She looked to the bathroom. 'And I thought the last panic attack was bad, but then he only had slight tremors and tightening of the chest, which I'm guessing that being knocked unconscious sort of stopped the rest of the symptoms from coming into play.'

Dean sighed and grabbed at his hair. 'Look Sam and me have a job to do and today he went too far, I understand, I mean I didn't ask him to jump in after me, but what can I do? We need to be here and it's just something that we have to deal with.'

'No! What he needs Dean, is to get off this ship, I can get the captain to arrange for a helicopter to come pick him up tomorrow morning.'

'You don't understand-'

'No Dean, I don't think you understand, Sam is terrified and these panic attacks are getting worse, he needs to get away from the cause of them, before he starts to get psychological problems.' Dean pffted and turned away.

'Please, beside Sam isn't going to let you push him on a helicopter, he's not going to leave me.'

'It's not up to you to decide Dean we'll just have to ask him, won't we.' Kelly said coldly pushing past Dean and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I couldn't resist, poor Sammy it didn't help him at all, it was a bad one this time and now Kelly want's him to leave, but will he, will Sam leave Dean or will he stay and help him fight the demon. The next chapter hasn't been written yet, but it will be soon don't worry, so please review and hang on tight until the next chapter is up.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR OPINIONS I HOPE I CONTINUE TO PLEASE AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Wheeee I'm so happy, my mum got free broadband, wireless! With her new phone and that means the internet in my room YES! (Does happy dance) I hope anyway!


	18. Chapter 18

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 18

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Hey bitch, get back here.' Dean hissed, reaching for her arm.

'Excuse me!' Kelly turned and punched Dean in the nose. Dean staggered back, with a look of shock on his face. Kelly smirked and tilted her head slightly. 'Dad taught me self-defence.'

'I don't like you.' Dean rubbed at his nose.

'That's a shame.' Kelly smiled, flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

'Look leave Sam alone for now, give him time to rest and then…then you can ask him.' Dean pleaded; he heard movement and Sam appeared in the doorway. 'Sam?' Dean moved forward and Sam lifted his head, smiling weakly. 'Sit down, before you fall down.' Dean said, as he guided Sam to the bed. Sam sat on the bed, the oxygen mask rolling in between his hands. Dean crouched in front of him, he looked up at Kelly and tilted his head, Kelly nodded and put up eight fingers then pointed upwards then at her. Dean frowned and then it clicked, meet her at eight in her infirmary. Dean nodded and waved a hand at her.

'Dude I think she likes you.' Dean whispered to Sam when she left. 'But don't get any ideas, cause I swear she's possessed or something, damn nosy bitch.'

He heard something that resembled a snort from Sam. 'What?' He asked.

'You...like her…and she…likes you.' Sam smiled.

'Dude that's gross lay down.'

'Don't baby me Dean.' Sam said stubbornly as he lay down anyway, staring up at the ceiling. Dean sat on the end of the bed and began untying Sam's shoes.

'You know I would tell you to get in the bath and warm up, but I think you'd drown yourself.' Dean mumbled as he pulled Sam's shoe off with a sickening squelch. 'Oh Sam, sea water and your feet don't mix well.' Dean smirked.

'Jerk.' Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled sadly and moved closer to his brother. 'Sam…uh Kelly said she can get a copter out her to pick you up, take you back to shore and to my beautiful baby that's sat all by her lonesome in that nasty dark lock up.'

Sam's weary eyes snapped open and looked at him. 'What!'

'If you want to.' Dean looked away from Sam; his eyes watched a spot on the wall.

'What about you?'

'Oh Samkins I don't do planes, or helicopters.' Dean snarked as he shook his head, he reached for the blanket. Sam's hand on his wrist stilled his movement and he turned to face the younger Winchester.

'Okay first, Samkins, gotta go.' Dean smirked and Sam smiled back at him. 'And second, I'm not getting off this ship unless you're coming with me.'

Dean bought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Sam, you know, when…Damn it Sam, you scared the crap out of me!' Dean yelled and Sam looked away. 'I can't have you freaking out on me again Sammy, I hate to say it, but that nurse is right, you can't stay here, you have to go.' Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom.

'Hold on.' Sam pushed himself from the bed and staggered to the door. He fell into it with a bump.

He heard a movement from behind the door and knew Dean had moved closer at the sound. Sam grabbed at the handle and steadied himself. 'So you're just going to let me go. You expect me to get on this helicopter and leave you here, Dean we've faced this thing twice before and failed, and every time we tried to do something alone. We need to work together. I'm not going, how can you expect me to leave you here, how'd you think I'm going to feel being stuck in a crappy motel room for a month, waiting for you to come back, or finding that the ships gone off the radar. I'm not going to let it happen Dean, I'm not, neither one of us is going anywhere.' Sam took a deep breath, which took a lot of energy.

'Sam…' He heard Dean's muffled voice behind the door.

'I'm not.' Sam said. 'I know, I know this stupid fear I have is making it difficult, hell I don't like it anymore than you do, but I am not going to continue to run from it Dean, I won't.' He lowered himself to the ground and sat with his back against the door. 'I don't listen to Dad Dean, so there is no way you can force me.' He heard a short chuckle from behind the door and could imagine that stupid grin that Dena does, followed by the shake of his head.

He heard footsteps and the door swung inwards. Sam fell back, but was instantly caught and pulled upright. Dean helped him back to the bed. 'You sure about this.' Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head.

Dean smiled and tried to cover the relief on his face. He patted Sam on the arm and pulled the blanket over him. 'Now get some rest, can't have you falling asleep in the middle of the fight now can we, might need you to save my ass adn this ass is priceless.' Dean joked.

Sam frowned as he looked down. 'Your leg.'

Dean looked down at the ripped blood soaked jeans, the claw marks red and vivid on his shins. He shrugged. 'Doesn't even hurt.' _More like I was too freaked about you that the adrenaline hasn't gone and in about half hour it'll hurt like a bitch._ 'Whoa, don't get up, I'll sort it.'

'Promise, clean, disinfect, wrap.'

'All that jazz.' Dean laughed at Sam's disgusted head shake. 'Get some sleep Sam.' Dean muttered as he limped into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the bright light burnt his eyes, and he placed an arm across his eyes and groaned. 'Dean.' He turned his head to the side and saw a plate on the table; it was covered by one of those bell looking plates. Sam looked around the room and pushed himself up; he moved over to the table and turned the note towards him.

_Sam,_

_Bought you some breakfast, didn't want to wake you, had to talk to someone, Take it easy bro, back soon,_

_Dean._

Sam smiled and lifted the plate, Dean had put as much as he could on the plate, two eggs, like Sam liked them, a huge pile of bacon extra crispy, again the way Sam liked it, no beans, because Sam hates beans. There was a black pudding which made him laugh because he hadn't eaten one of those in a long time, there were about six sausages and he shook his head, one had a chunk missing from it, courtesy of Dean's teeth. A flask was set aside and Sam pulled the lid off, he sighed as he inhaled the wonderful aroma of coffee, he looked around and saw some sugar sachets next to a cup by the sink as well as a small pot of milk.

Sam picked one of the sausages up and bit a chunk off, damn he was hungry. He noticed the port hole was uncovered and he stepped up beside it. He noticed the hand print which looked like someone had attempted to scrub it off, but because of the odd angle the window opened, was unsuccessful. He looked around the room and decided he wanted a shower first, covering the food back up to keep it warm, he grabbed some clothes from his bag and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

'He told me himself.'

'No I bet you made him choose to stay!'

'Why the hell would I do that, I tried to make him go, but he wanted to stay, if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself.' Dean yelled waving his arms.

'I will.' Kelly screamed, planting her hands on her hips.

'Just face it, Sam isn't going to leave me on this death ship and that's final, he decided himself and once Sam makes his mind up that's it.' Dean smirked. 'You need to keep your distance, because girl or not, I am this close to hitting you.' Dean held his thumb and finger about a half centimetre apart.

'Sam can't stay on this ship Dean.'

'He will and together we'll get him past this fear.'

'What like you tried to last time?' Kelly mocked.

'Hey that was a mistake.' Dean pointed at her. 'It won't happen again, Sam is my brother and I'll look after him, so just keep your nose out okay.' Dean turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Awwww, bless, I love the boys they're so sweet. Brotherly love can I have a collective aw, LOL. That Kelly person is getting on my nerves lol and I'm the writer, damn brain. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that seemingly milder chapter and I hope to see you tomorrow for the next chapter. Please review for me as I'd love to hear what you think, so until tomorrow….

THANK YOU AS ALWAYS MY DEAR REVIEWERS IT'S ALWAYS REALLY NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 19

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Sam?' Dean pushed the door of the room open; he shrugged off his black coat and threw it on the bed. He heard the shower running and moved closer to the door. 'You in there?' Dean tapped on the door.

'No it's the ghost of Christmas past.'

Dean smirked and lifted the lid on the food, swiping the sausage he'd attacked earlier. 'So, you good.' Dean spoke around the sausage in his mouth.

A few seconds later and the shower stopped and he door opened. Sam appeared in a grey t-shirt and dark jeans, rubbing his hair with the towel. 'Don't talk with your mouth full.' He chided. He looked at the exposed food and frowned. 'Dude, was that mine.' Dean smiled and popped the rest of the sausage in his mouth.

'I'm fine thanks, never better.' Sam said as he poured the coffee into the cup. 'Want one.' He held up the cup.

'Nah I'm good, I've already eaten this morning, and I talked to that Kelly chick.'

'So that was where you went.' He frowned, stabbing at a sausage. 'What she say.'

'Doesn't matter.' Dean sat at the table and reached across for one of the bacon pieces, a sharp slap with the metal fork stopped his attempt and he withdrew his hand, pouting. 'Dude that hurt.'

'Oh no, does Deany weany need to see the nurse.' Sam laughed, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

'Watch it Samkins, or do you prefer Sammy.' He laughed at the icy glare he received. 'Samkins it is then or what about Sammykins, yes I like that.' Sam's gaze drifted from Dean to the port window. 'What?' He turned and his face turned grim. 'You sure you alright.'

'We need a plan.' Sam said his eyes never leaving the blood streaks.

'What?' Dean turned back round, grabbing a bacon strip while Sam was distracted.

'It'll be back tonight won't it?' Sam said, standing up. 'And I think I have a plan.'

Dean leant back on the chair. 'Go on.'

'Well Dean how would you catch a rat.' He asked. Looking towards Dean.

'Okay random convo change, but I'd trap it.' Dean frowned, trying to figure out where this was going.

'Exactly, we need to set a trap for our friendly demon, but we need to find the perfect place, which means we have to go…up…, on deck.' Sam said slowly.

'What kind of trap do you have in mind?' Dean asked, suddenly intrigued, his green eyes watching his brother's face.

'We need a room, somewhere on deck, not too big, but big enough that the bait isn't going to be cornered-'

'Whoa hold on, bait.' Dean held up his hand to silence Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Will you let me finish.' He turned his head slightly and gave him one of those pissed off, I'm in charge now looks. Dean lowered his hands and nodded. 'Thank you, we need to get it in the room, while the other completes a circle of salt around the room-'

'Clever, it can't get out…oh sorry.' He said and indicated for Sam to carry on.

'Exactly that way it can't get away, giving us the chance to kill it and have no one get hurt in the process.' Sam said.

'Good plan, but who's going to be the bait.'

'I am.' Sam said.

Dean stood up. 'Uh uh, no way, not going to happen.'

Sam sighed and stood up as well. 'Come on Dean, that handprint on my window, I've pissed it off and it'll want to kill me now, so I'm perfect bait, besides you'll be right there too.'

'Not when I'm having to do the fucking salt, what if you…' He trailed off and moved to the port, looking down at the bright blue water, he heard some voices above and he saw the commotion was because of a pod of whales passing the ship.

'What if I what?' Sam said coldly. 'Have a panic attack, is that it.'

Dean didn't answer, but looked to Sam. 'Because you think I'm going to freeze again, freak out because of what it is and because I'm near the sea.' Dean looked back out at the water. 'Look we have until midnight to figure something out if you're not happy with the plan.'

'It's a good plan Sam, it's just.'

'You worry about me, fine I get it, but we both know we have to work together on this, so I need you to help me out here. Dean I need you to help me cope before midnight tonight.'

Dean frowned. 'You want me to help you get over this fear by tonight, that's impossible.'

'Not get over, cope.' Sam said.

'I don't know how to help you.' Dean said, Sam could hear the hint of frustration in his brother's voice.

'We'll figure it out; it's just another demon I have to face.' Sam sighed sitting down on the bed. Dean watched him, then grabbed his coat from the bed.

'Where are you going?' Sam stood up.

'Just stay here, I won't be long.' Dean said, he picked up the card packet and threw it to Sam. 'Play solitaire or something.' He checked his knife was still in his pocket and that the gun was still in his waistband and that Sam's card key was still in the coat. 'Cya in a minute Sammykins.' He closed the door with a laugh as the pillows thudded into it.

* * *

Dean strolled along the deck; he grabbed hold of someone in white, that he now recognized as the ships employees. 'Hey do you know where the captain's room is.'

'I'm sorry sir, but that area is off limits to the public.'

'Yeah well I'm working on this cruise too, trying to save your pathetic asses from a hungry sea creature that wants to tear the flesh from your bones and eat you alive.' Dean gave him a sadistic smile. 'So if you want me to save your ass then you'd better tell me where the captain's room is.'

The guys face had turned an ash grey at the serious look on Dean's face and he garbled something. 'I didn't quite get that.' Dean said.

'Front of the ship, third deck, there are signs.' The man said slower. Dean patted him on the back, a little harder than intended as he lurched forward a little.

'Thanks, oh and could you send two beers down to room 220, thanks, you're a pal.'

'Max?' Dean pushed open the door.

'Dean that you, what the hell you doing up here.' Max pushed Dean back out. 'This place is off limits.'

'I need the manuscript.' Dean said outright. 'You know that thing with the people's names and information in.'

'I know what the manuscript is Dean, but why do you need it.'

'Because I need to see if there's a psychiatrist on board.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Yay they are finally going to work together and kill the bastard demon, but there's just this fear that they need to overcome first, so what does Dean want from a psychiatrist and will they be ready, please review and hopefully the next chapter should be up later, I am at my dads at the moment, but I will try hard to write the next chapter and get it up soon. Sorry this chaps a little shorter than normal.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR YOU STILL ROCK AND I WANT TO THANK YOU PROFUSELY FOR THE TIME YOU TAKE TO REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT AND GIVES ME THE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE!


	20. Chapter 20

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 20

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'Psychiatrist?'

'Yeah I need some advice, for Sam, not me, for Sam.' Dean chuckled. 'I don't need a shrink.'

Max laughed. 'Wait here, you can't leave with it though.' He moved back into the captain's quarters.

'That's fine, I'll just sit on the floor out here, flicking through what a hundred plus names.' Dean said casually, he started tapping his foot and humming a tune to metallica's Devil dance. 'Come on.'

Dean stepped back as the door opened and Max handed over the same book that guy had had the other day.

Dean nodded his appreciation and flipped the book open, he scanned the first and second page, freezing at page three, he scanned across the page and traced a name with his finger. 'Dr. Harold Ames, knew there would be at least one quack on this barge, right thanks Max.' He handed the book back. 'Room 152.'

'Your welcome.' Max smiled and shook his head as he headed back into the room.

* * *

Dean descended the steps down into the room level; he knew his and Sam's room were 219 and 220 and that they were on the first level, so there was a set of stairs somewhere around here that would take him to the next level down. His and Sam's room were on the corridor off the stairs, so he hadn't been anywhere else, so had no idea where to look.

As he passed their rooms and kept moving down the hall he came to a cross road where the corridor branched off to the left and right. 'Don't make this easy for me.' He grabbed for a passer by. 'Hey where's the stairs to the floor below.'

The girl dusted her arm down and gave him a dirty look that would make anyone think he had just sneezed on her or something. She flicked her fake hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the right. 'Down there.' She spoke with a fake accent too, surprise surprise.

'Thanks Barbie.' Dean said as he pushed past her, smirking at her indignant yells.

* * *

He found the stairs at the end of the corridor as she had mentioned and moved down, he noted the fist number was 177 so began moving down, like upstairs the corridor branched off and he had to do a quick double check to find the direction he had to go. 'Dude a guy could get lost down here, hey.' He smiled at a pretty brunette. _Focus dean. _'152 yes.' _Oh you'd better be in or I am going to throw you off the ship. _He raised his hand and knocked gently on the door, and then took a step back.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early fifties. 'Can I help?' She asked taking in Dean's appearance.

'Hi I'm looking for a Harold Ames; I think he can help me.' Dean gave her one of his best smiles, the woman seemed to ease up at this and she moved more into view.

'Harry is normally by the pool at this time, teaching our grandson to swim, why? What's wrong?' Dean's heart sank and he grumbled something, but the woman was still standing there with a worried expression so Dean thought what the hell.

'He's a psychiatrist isn't he,I justwanted to talk to him,my brother could do with some help and I know he's on holiday, but you see-'

'You're the young man that fell off the ship, fighting that creature.' The womans blue eyes twinkled.

Dean gave a half smile, completely taken back by her sudden outburst. 'Uh yeah.'

'You fell past our window.' The woman opened door a little more until it was opened all the way.

'Oh good for me.' Dean muttered quietly, she smiled.

'You know I'm a psychiatrist too, I could help, name's Violet Ames.' The woman stepped back, inviting Dean into the room. Dean smiled and stepped inside, taking stock of the room which was slightly smaller than his and Sam's.

'That's really kind of you, thank you, my name's Dean.' He held out her hand, which she took without hesitation. Dean realized she wasn't as stuck up as she thought a shrink would be.

'So what's wrong?' She indicated for him to sit at the table.

'Obviously you know what I was fighting up there and that is why my brother Sam and I are here, but you see Sam has a huge fear of the sea and I need help trying to get him to cope enough to just stand up on deck, yesterday when he fell, sorry jumped into the sea he sort of made it worse and he really wants me to help him and I don't know how.' Dean knew he was rambling, something he did when nervous, which wasn't often.

Violet nodded slowly. 'Has he told you how he feels about the sea?'

'He told me about what happened.'

'No, has he told you why he fears the water? He may have said what happened, but not why he fears the water. He needs to learn the real source of his fear only then can he overcome it, he needs to ask himself, why is he afraid, talk it out. Only then when you have found the real cause of the problem can you begin to overcome it, but take it slow, don't throw everything at him.' Violet smiled. 'It would be easier if you bought him down and let me talk to him.'

Dean shook his head. 'I don't think he'd like that.' Dean stood up. 'So you think that there is an underlying fear that he hasn't told me.'

'Most likely, Sam needs to stop seeing the negative and focus on the positive, set him challenges, something that if he is anything like you might help him, as he is focused on the task at hand rather than on what's around him or what could happen.'

Dean thought for a moment. 'Thank you, you've been really helpful.' _I think _'But I should get back to him, I only said I'd be a minute and it's been like half hour, with the running back and forth. Thank you for your time and I'll try and talk to him.' Dean nodded and headed back to Sam's room.

* * *

As Dean neared the door he took a deep breath. _I'm so going to hate this. _

'Hey Dean.' Sam didn't look up from the magazine he was reading.

'Where'd you get that?' Dean asked. Sam looked up and shrugged.

'Kelly bought it with her.'

'What!' Dean threw his coat on the bed and pulled the magazine from his hands, so he was paying attention. 'She was here.' He said coldly. 'In this room.' Sam nodded. 'This room.' Sam nodded again. 'I'm gonna kill her, what did she say?'

Sam shrugged. 'Doesn't matter, I said no.'

Dean looked livid and it frightened Sam slightly, there were some sides of Dean that he didn't like and angry Dean was one of them. He watched as Dean brushed a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth like a caged lion.

'Dean it's alright.'

'I told her to stay away.' Dean hissed.

Sam got from the bed and picked up open of the beer bottles from the side table. 'Here drink, chill.'

'Sam if I threw her off the boat, you'd be my alibi right.' Sam wasn't actually sure if he was asking or joking, he laughed it off anyway.

'Dean just breathe.' Sam chuckled. 'Where'd you go anyway?'

He couldn't think of a good enough lie so he said outright. 'To find a shrink.' He received a punch to the arm and Sam shook his head.

'I knew you were crazy.'

Dean smiled and punched his brother in the arm. 'Dude, I went to look for one, for you.' Sam froze.

'I'm not going to see a quack Dean.' Sam backed up and leant against the wall, arms folded against his chest in a sort of defensive posture.

'No one is asking you to.' Dean said. 'I asked if she could help me to help you.'

'And what did she say?'

'Sit down Sam, because we are about to have a good long talk.' He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

'Dean I…' Sam remained standing by the wall, but his arms now hung loosely by his side.

'I don't like it anymore than you do, I'm like it myself prefer to keep it all inside, but if it'll help you, help _us _then I'm willing to try anything, so sit your ass down.'

'What do you want to know?' Sam said, bowing his head slightly so their eyes couldn't meet.

'Sam. Why are you afraid?' Dean asked softly, eyes trying to seek his brothers, through his mop of brown hair.

'I told you.'

'No Sam, _why _are you afraid, what is it about the sea that frightens you?'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So we're about to find out a little more about our dear Sammykins, poor Dean he really hates that nurse, I'll be your alibi! You were with me all night. (Grins) So please review for me and tell me what you think, the next two chaps will be up tomorrow night and I hope to see you there, in the next two chaps will see Dean help him face his fear and the first part of the demon encounter, hopefully, my hands tend to run away from me most times lol. and if you haven't guessed lol i just bought Dark Angel, both seasons, finished it yesterday, man Jensen is so hot in it, if he didn't share the same the same name as my brother in it then man it would be perfect. Lol my mum saw him and goes wow look at those cheek bones he hadLMAO

THANK YOU AGAIN AS ALWAYS TO MY EVER FAITHFUL REVIEWERS I WRITE FOR YOU! YOU'RE ALL STARS!


	21. Chapter 21

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 21

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

Sam looked at his hands, his fingers moving across each other, turning and entwining with the others. His hazel eye seemed distant and his voice took on a low somber tone. 'We were raised as hunters, from a young age we relied on our instincts, our senses, to keep her eyes and ears sharp, to move stealthily to be able to have sharp reactions, reflexes. We learned to control our breathing so we could run long distances without cramping, to be able to make it soft enough to be undetected, to pinpoint a sound on a whim, to work as a team and construct our movements. Control.' Sam tilted his head away from Dean to look out the port window. 'When I was pulled beneath the waves it was like all my instincts and everything I knew, that I had been taught was pulled away from me, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see because the water blurred and stung my eyes it was dark, I couldn't breathe and it was so cold I couldn't move. For once I had no control and it frightened me much more than the creature did, I couldn't feel the ground beneath me, my reactions were slowed and it felt like time had slowed to a stop all together.'

Sam rose from the bed and stood beside the port staring through unfocused eyes at the water below, silent for a moment listening to the rhythmical crashing of the waves against the ship. He closed his eyes. 'I wasn't in control Dean and that scared me, it still does.' He blinked and looked over at Dean, who was patiently watching him. He gave a weak laugh and turned back to the water. 'But one thought was that the sea is big, it stretches for thousands of miles and in that few minutes that demon held me underwater I feared if I was to die my body wouldn't be found, that if it killed me I would be alone and that I would become a restless soul, become what I hunted, born of a violent death.' He wrung his hands as he spoke. 'Then Dad appeared, but he…' He looked over at Dean then back down at his hands.

'That is what you fear, that you don't have control.' Dean spoke gently.

'It suffocates me, makes me feel weak, that I can't protect myself…and I couldn't.'

'Sam you're not weak.' Dean stayed sat on the bed, his green eyes were full of concern and admiration for his brother. 'And you wouldn't have been alone.'

'Yes I would.' He said through gritted teeth.

'No because I would never have stopped looking for you.' Dean said quietly.

Sam turned to face him and Dean coughed and scratched at his head, suddenly becoming fixated on a stain near the door. Sam smiled and looked back out the window. 'The demon, I don't fear it, not really, it's just a reminder, when I look at it, see those eyes, hear that screech, that feeling that fear, it just hits me.'

'It's true, but in Lake Manitoc you were fine and water is water Sam, so what's so different.'

'I could get out.'

Dean frowned. 'What.'

'I could get out, I could see the edges and I knew that the bottom was not that far beneath me. It wasn't endless, and I wasn't…'

'Alone.' Dean finished. Sam looked away a little embarrassed.

'And I had something else on my mind, like when you fell into the sea, my mind wasn't on the sea, but you, like in Lake Manitoc I was looking for Lucas.'

'Mind over matter.' Dean said quietly. Grabbing Sam's arm he gently led him out into the hall. 'Come on.'

Sam grabbed for the door pulling it closed behind them. 'Where are we going Dean?'

'Up top.'

Sam's eyes widened and he dug his heels in. 'What! Now!' he pulled hard on Dean's arm and they both fell backwards, Dean's arm caught him in the stomach as they fell, winding him.

'Damn it.' Sam gasped. Dean rolled off him and stood up; he bent low and held out a hand.

'Trust me Sam, I want to try something.'

'Go find some other sea hater to experiment on then.'

'Thalassophobia.' Dean said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him up.

'Bless you.' Sam smirked.

'Smart ass.' Dean laughed. 'It's the fear of the ocean, Thalassaphobia.' Sam gave him an odd look. 'Hey so I learnt some things.' He shrugged with an impish grin. 'Look you just said yourself, you were so busy focusing on other things that you didn't notice what was around you, only when you did, did you start to panic. So I'm going to set you a task.'

Sam pulled away. 'What sort of task.'

'I want you to find me.'

'What?'

'Call it practice; I want you to find me. I'm going to go up deck and I want you to use your training to find me.'

'How is that going to work?' Sam asked, waving his hands.

'Just focus on me, focus on the hunt. Use those senses you told me about and focus on the objective.'

'I don't know.'

'Do you remember when we were twelve and sixteen we did the same thing. Come on Sam it's all about taking a chance, we do that everyday.'

'But not on a boat Dean.' Sam complained as Dean led him towards the steps. Dean sighed and stopped, he let go of Sam and climbed the stairs. He raised his arms and shrugged, his way of saying I'm not going to push you, come if you want. Then turning his back he exited onto the deck.

* * *

Sam watched the stairs then behind him at the safety of the bedroom. Two kids ran past carrying water pistols, shrieking and yelling as they charged onto the deck. Sam put on a grim face and ascended the steps.

As he reached the top he stood in the doorway. He caught Dean staring at him from across the pool and Dean smiled. Sam returned the smile and stepped forward, focused completely on his brother. Deannodded his headand darted to the right, cutting through the crowd until he was out of sight. Sam's face became determined and hescanned the are around himand as the kids passed again he grabbed one of the pistols from one child's hand and shoved a twenty dollar bill in its place. The kid looked down at it then with thanks he ran off yelling.

'Tommy look what I got; now I can buy the super soaker.'

_You can do it Sam, just think of Dean, there is nothing else here, no water, no boat, just the hunt. _Sam moved forward, eyes trained on the people, no thoughts of the sea in his head as he scanned the faces, he blocked out the voices around him, so they wouldn't distract him, he turned his head slightly and caught sight of Dean moving among some people on the upper deck. He watched his brother's form, noting his speed and the distance, taking stock of who was around and which direction he was heading.

As he moved across the deck he kept his mind focused on the stairs, he ignored the people chatting beside him, ignored the crashing of the waves. He was doing something to keep that at bay, he could do it, he was in control and right now he was focused on something else. Darting between the people he kept his eyes completely focused on the stairs.

He gripped the banister tightly as he could as he ascended, he heard something creak above and he froze, closing his eyes he listened, focusing on that particular sound, he smirked as he recognized Dean's footsteps, they were slow stealthy, Dean had learnt to tread light, and he recognised thescuff that his brother's left food made as he didn't lift itas high as the right,an indication theyhad been spending far too much time together.

As he got to the top he noticed the large ball room, he stepped towards it. A smilespread across his facehe'd found the perfect place to set the trap he moved his eyes around, the glass windows might be a problem, but the ceiling was high, there wasn't many places to hide or for the demon to get an advantage. Hewas stood there maybe five minutes when the floorboards creaked behind him and he ducked and rolled out the way as an arm whistled overhead, he rolled onto his back and whipped the pistol out from behind him. The jet of water hit Dean directly in the face. The look of shock sent Sam into rolls of laughter.

Dean's hands wrapped around the pistol and he tried wrenching it from his brother. Sam kicked him in the gut and pushed him back. 'Mine.' He said as he got to his feet.

'And you found me.' Dean smirked.

'You didn't exactly go far.'Sam accused.

'Yes, but you're out the room and I didn't want to go too far away.' Dean added casually. 'Look what you did Sam, where you are.' Dean spread his arms wide and Sam snapped out of the hunter mode and the sounds of the crashing water and the chatting people rushed back to him. He staggered and Dean caught him.

'I'm…gonna be sick.' Sam mumbled.

Dean stepped back and Sam held a hand to his mouth. 'You alright.' He asked concerned as Sam bent double.

Sam took several deep breaths then stood up. He smiled weakly. 'I will be, but can we go back now, it's...'

'Of course, you did good Sam.' Dean slapped his back affectionately, pride evident in his green eyes.

'And I think I found the perfect place.' Sam looked up at the ballroom and Dean and he exchanged knowing glances.

Dean saw Sam's hand starting to shake and he led him back towards the room. 'It was a start.'

'No wait.' Sam suddenly grabbed the rails.

'You gonna hurl, oh no don't have a panic attack on me.' Dean sounded serious.

Sam laughed. 'I don't think I should go back down, I think….lets go to the bar…if I go back, I don't think I'll want to come back out.' He smiled weakly, his hazel eyes drifted slowly outwards.

'Remember to focus on something else Sam, mind over matter, block it out.' Dean said noting the movement.

Sam nodded. 'Thanks Dean.' And he meant it.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know that was probably a bit pathetic, but oh well I needed to get him moving up deck, but he's not cured, no no, just when he puts his mind to something else he can do it and he wants to please Dean so much. Like a puppy LOL.

Please review for me and I hope it wasn't too unrealistic because it sort of makes sense, I mean if you ignore what's there and focus on the future then you can move forward. When Sam went into a hunt mode (well sort of, it was short, but Dean wasn't going to go far) he forgot about what was around him but focused more on the goal at hand.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING IT! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP SOON, I HOPE.


	22. Chapter 22

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 22

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'You alright?' Dean grabbed Sam's arm to stop him from tapping his fingers on the table. Sam looked up and nodded. Dean nodded back and let go, sitting back in his chair and sipping at the beer in his hand. 'Do you want to play some pool, keep your mind off it?' Dean pointed to the empty pool table. Sam thought for a moment.

'Yeah okay.' Sam shrugged moving to the table.

'How about we make this interesting, you know I haven't played you in a long time little brother.' Dean slapped some money on the side.

Sam smiled and twirled his cue. 'Oh you'll be surprised Dean, I played pool a lot in college.' Sam leant down and looked along the cue, his eyes moved between the white ball and the group in the middle of the table. He pulled the cue back and with an effortless clack, the balls split and he pocketed two stripes. He smiled and stood up, moving along the table he lined up another and pocketed it easily. Dean grumbled something as Sam pulled the cue back to hit the white ball, it was an easy shot and Dean knew it.

'Aachoo.' Dean said loudly nudging the table so the white ball moved slightly and Sam missed completely. 'Oh look two shots for me, need to focus a little more there Sammykins.'

'Ass.' As Dean passed Sam poked him in the back with the cue, leaving a little blue mark on his brother's jacket, he smirked as Dean glared at him. 'Slipped.' He gave him an innocent smile.

Dean smiled at Sam, finally glad he was enjoying himself, other than being a complete shell down below.

* * *

Sam and Dean lurched forwards as the boat ground to a stop, Dean reached for his beer, but it slipped though his fingers and smashed onto the ground, the same thing happened to the glasses on the tables behind them.

'What's happening?' A man yelled grasping the table to steady himself as the ship moved in a different direction.

Dean fell to the ground, jarring his already injured leg. 'Damn it, Sam you ok.' He called to Sam as the ship shuddered to another stop, before moving again. Sam lifted his head; blood trickled from a cut above his eye. He wiped the blood off and looked at his brother.

'Hit it on the table, what's happening Dean.'

Dean saw the terrified look in his brother's eyes. 'Look calm down, uh go calm the other people, I need to find Max.'

'I'm coming with you.' Sam took a deep breath and stood up.

'You sure.' Dean asked, noting the determined look on Sam's face. A wailing screech caught their attentions and Dean looked at his watch. 'It's early.' He grabbed his brother's sleeve and pulled him to the door. He saw the people below running to the rails.

'It's changed tactic and it's moving us off course.' Sam looked up as black clouds rolled in from nowhere, a loud crack and a flash of light and rain began to fall. Sam shuddered and he felt Dean placed a protective hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

'But why?' Dean said as he pulled Sam along with him. 'Why bother.' He moved closer to Sam as the waves rose and hit the ship hard enough for it spill onto the deck. 'And why the storm.'

'It's angry Dean, that's why?' Sam said fearfully, trying desperately to hide the tremor in his voice.

The ships intercom buzzed loudly, forcing Dean to cover his ears. _Could everyone please go to their rooms, I repeat could everyone go below deck! Thank you!_

'Dean!' Sam grabbed his brother's arm and pointed. Perched on the rails, on the far side of the ship was the demon, it's red eyes, if possible, seemed to glow even brighter, yetthey were darker than before, like a dark crimson, a deep blood red. It raised his head and looked straight up at them, raising it's gnarled and damaged hand it pointed at them and hissed, Sam ran forward as the demon grabbed a young girl and with a powerful wrench tore her throat out, then dumping the lifeless teenager on the ground it lifted it's blooded claws and gave a piercing screech, the rain fell heavier and Sam fell to his knees, hazel eyes staring at the crimsoning deck, where the girl lay lifeless, staring up at the stormy sky.

'Sam get up!' Dean tugged on his arm desperately. 'NOW SAM!' Dean yelled.

Sam slowly got to his feet and let Dean slowly tug him away. There was a raged howl and the demon walked the rails, following their movement from below.

'Dean it's after me.' Sam shouted above the thunder.

'And it's not going to get you!' Dean yelled, directing his brother to the captain's room.

'Dean that girl just died, it wouldn't have done that if I hadn't angered it!'

'Sam if we weren't here she would have died anyway!'

Dean stopped as he heard the click clack of the creatures claws beneath him stop. Moving to the edge he peered down. 'It's gone.' He said loudly.

Sam looked over the rails and out towards the thrashing sea. 'But for how long.' Sam said quietly.

Dean looked at his brother and then back down at the sea. He hadn't realized he was gripping Sam's hand and just noticing he awkwardly dropped it. 'We need to find out where is taking us and Max will know, he must have a navigation thingy in the engine room.'

Sam ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back from his forehead. He saw Dean turn to him with a concerned expression and he couldn't hide the absolute fear in his eyes. 'I have a really bad feeling.' Sam said.

'I don't care.' Dean growled. 'It's gonna be fine, we're gonna smoke this bitch and get you lounging by the pool while I scope out the hot girls, eat the best food that money cold buy then be on firm land in my baby heading out on the road in no time.' Dean babbled.

'Dean…this might not be one we walk away from, I mean….I…this demon…_shit Dean!_.' Dean had turned and with a clenched fist had hit Sam directly in the nose.

'Stop talking like you're going to die Sam.' He roared above the thunder. 'We're going to beat this understand, for fuck sake we're Winchesters, we don't give up, Dad wouldn't!'

'But we're not Dad Dean.' Sam yelled back. The brothers stared at one another, the lightning behind Dean illuminated Sam's face and Dean saw the fear that was spread across his younger siblings face.

* * *

There was a screech and the ship shuddered to a halt again, Sam lurched forward and Dean reached out, his arms hooking under Sam's, he pulled him upright and slightly towards him. 'Shit we have nothing on us, nothing at all, what was I thinking.' Dean slapped a hand against his forehead. 'Always be prepared, fuck I didn't think…'

'It's ok.' Sam said quietly.

'It's not okay Sam; I can't protect you if I don't have a weapon.' Dean said exasperated. He shivered as a spray of sea water hit his back.

'Dean I think I know where it's taking us.'

'Taking us?' Dean pulled his brother under a metal awning that jutted outwards from the ship.

'When the ship is lurching and changing direction, it's cutting time short Dean, it's pushing us towards the Bermuda, where it'll be stronger.'

Dean bit his lip and swore loudly, a low screech and a hiss from beneath him sent shivers up his spine and he patted Sam's arm casually and comfortingly. They exchanged glances and Sam wished he had actually gone back to their room now.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Sorry for the delay guys I was making a banner for my dear friend Octobers story, so sorry if this is a bit choppy this chap. I hope it wasn't too bad and about pool I haven't played in ages so sorry if rules are wrong, I can remember them as best as possible. Anyway so the demon has amped up its attack time and one girl has already suffered. The next two chaps should be up tomorrow as always, and I really hope to see you there! Sorry it's a little short, its like one in the morning here and im getting tired lol

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY EVER FAITHFUL REVIEWERS YOU'RE THE REASON I WRITE SO THIS IS AS MUCH YOUR STORY AS MINE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


	23. Chapter 23

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 23

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

'I hope you're wrong about this Sam.' Dean said, pounding on the captain's door. Sam looked out towards the deck below and then back at Sam. 'MAX COME ON!' Dean growled, using both fists. The door swung inward to reveal a very panicky looking Max and two others behind him, who were pulling at the wheel, which refused to move.

'Dean what's happening?'

'We were about to ask you the same thing!' Dean pushed Sam and Max into the room.

'We cant' turn the wheel, can't change direction, the course we were on has been changed, and if we keep heading in this direction we're going to hit a reef.' Max said flustered. 'It'll tear a hole right through the hull.'

Dean didn't see, but heard Sam fall to the ground beside him. He looked down to see Sam sitting defeated, knees folded beneath him, eyes unfocused and staring up at Max. Dean crouched down and without a word squeezed Sam's shoulder. He was about to speak when a loud screech erupted from the deck. 'It's back.' Sam said his voice hollow.

'We need to get to our rooms, get the stuff we need.'

'Dean we're soaking wet, the ground is wet, If we fire at this thing with the taser, it'll be Nebraska all over again.' Sam said quietly.

'I don't care Sam, we have to kill this thing before it kills us, now get up.' Dean tried to say as calmly as possible, but Sam was definitely testing his patience.

'Dean…' Sam blinked and rubbed at his eyes. Pushing off the ground he used Dean's arm to pull himself upright. He took a deep breathe and methis brothers gaze.'Who's the distraction.'

'I am, I'll distract it from you while you sneak below and grab guns, knives, tasers, holy water and that box, I'll try and get flipper up into the ball room.' Dean looked grim. 'Salt, we need to salt from the inside the water will wash it away….uh do we have enough Salt.' Dean span around to look at Max hands held out in a questioning gesture. 'Salt?'

'Kitchens, several large sacks, why?' Max said shakily.

'No time for questions Max, show us.' Dean growled.

Max nodded and looked over at the frightened co-pilots who were trying to pull the ship off its treacherous path. The blonde man nodded his head and the woman gave him a wobbly smile. Max sighed and pulled a black thin rain coat from the door and slipped it on, pulling the hood up.

* * *

Dean held his hand out as he peered out the corner; he ducked back and held his fingers to his lips. Max nodded and Sam snuck up beside Dean, peering around the corner he saw the demon standing on the deck a woman lay sprawled beneath him, Kelly lay motionless like the other, her throat exposed as the demons vicious claws had ripped her windpipe out. Sam shook his head and turned away from the gruesome scene.

'Must have caught her as she left the infirmary.' Dean whispered, he clenched his fists, yeah he hated the woman and had threatened her once before, but had never actually wanted her to die, not like that. 'Shit move back move back.' Dean pushed both Max and Sam back the way they came. 'It's coming this way.'

The three moved around the opposite side and pressed against the ship. There was a hiss and a clatter of the creatures nails against wood, and then silence. Sam was the first to move forward, his eyes caught sight of the demon on the decking below them, it's tail was tapping on the wood impatientlyand its jaws were open and head looking up, like a tiger when they open their jaws to scent the air.

Sam indicated with his hands and the three of them ran, Dean paused momentarily as they passed over Kelly's body and crouching he closed the lids of her eyes. He heard Sam whisper something and he turned with a nod.

* * *

There was a café on this level as well as the extensive dining hall below. Max pushed the door open and all three froze as a little bell above them tingled. Max and Dean whirled about as a hiss and the creature's high screech echoed from below, catching on the wind and drifting up towards them. Sam ran for the back, leaping the small counter he pushed into the storage room.

'Come on! Pepper, paprika…what the…basil, coriander…huh what the hell does that say….oh yeah…come on…salt!' Sam smiled and pulled the bag from the shelf, at nearly ten kilograms it was going to be a dead weight to carry, but one that would save their asses. There was a crash from outside and a pained yell. Sam looked around and grabbed a window pole from the side; he shrugged and hoisted the salt under one arm.

Pushing the door open as slow as possiblehe saw the demon pinning Dean to the ground, Max had a large slice down his cheek, which he held his hand to, the red blood was illuminated by the lightening give it an eerie glow.

The demon looked up as it heard the door squeak. Dean's eyes fleeted from it to the door and he kicked upwards, the demon jumped back suprised, crashing into a table. There was a shushing sound and the demon shrieked as a large carving knife thudded into its chest. Dean looked over and smirked, Sam was standing on the counter, window pole forgotten as he held the two moreknives in each hand, a nice find. The salt was on the counter between his feet. The demon shrieked and ripped the knife from its chest throwing it to the ground. Flexing its claws its spring filled legs propelled him towards Sam, but he received a knife to the arm and the carving knife thudded into its back, where Dean had re-thrown it.

Sam shot Dean a look and reaching down he tore the bag open and with the same swift movement threw the salt at the demon just as it landed several steps short from him, the salt hit the demon straight in the eyes, with a hiss it clawed at itself, gauging deep craters into its face.

It stumbled backwards; Dean grabbed a chair and swung it round, hitting the demon in the chest, it fell back, the glass door splintering as it fell through. Bleeding heavily the demon staggered upright and dove over the side of the ship to the safety of its sea.

'MOVE!' Dean yelled taking the advantage, grabbing Max. Sam leapt from the counter; he pushed the salt into Dean's hands along with the knife.

'No Sam, you take it.' Dean pushed it back into his brother's hand, curling Sam's fingers over the hilt. 'Now go! Quick get whatever you can from the room, hurry! Max come with me…Sam go! Focus on the objective.' Sam nodded and headed for the room.

Dean watched his younger brother leave, focusing on the lanky figure as it moved towards the steps, only when he was satisfied Sam would be okay, did he tear his gaze from him and turn to Max. 'Come on.' He pushed the salt into Max's arm.

'What are we doing?' Max whispered staring confused at the bag of salt in his hands.

'Laying a trap.' Dean grinned indicating for him to follow.

* * *

Max shook the salt bag. 'Just enough left for the door.' He said looking over at Dean who was fidgeting in the doorway of the ballroom, he turned at Max's voice and looked around at the salt trail that started from the right of the door and spread along the walls until it reached the left side of the door, once the demon was inside and the door was sealed with salt, it would be trapped.

'Where is Sam?' Max asked.

Dean's head turned to look back out the door, the heavy rain and the clouds that had darkened the sky made it difficult to see. 'He'll be here soon don't-' A loud gun shot cut his voice off and he stepped out onto the deck. A piercing screech and another gun shot sounded. _Sam _Max grabbed Dean's arm as he moved forward.

'What are you doing?' Max shouted as a loud crack echoed through sky.

'Going to find Sam.'

There was a screech and a loud scream of pain. Dean pushed Max from him. 'SAM!' He yelled.

There was the unmistakable sound of footsteps and they were running. Dean ran towards them, as he started to descend the stairs he and Sam almost collided, Dean put a hand out to steady his brother, his eyes found the large slice that run up Sam's arm, which now hung limp beside him, the gun held tight in it.

Dean took the duffel from his other arm and a low hiss and the creak of the stairs behind them, made both brothers whirl around. Dean pushed Sam behind him and the brothers began backing up. The demon growled and bared its fangs, it gave a howl and the wind around them rose, sending chills up Sam's spine.

The brothers kept moving back and the demon kept moving forward, neither noticed that they were no longer being rained on, or that the ground beneath them changed in texture. There was a bang and the doors slammed shut. The demon jumped around just as Max finished spreading the salt across the door it gave a pained shriek.

Dean smiled and he and Sam both spoke simultaneously. 'Gotcha.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Lol couldn't resist putting a gotcha in there. So that was chapter 23, chap 24 should be up either later tonight or tomorrow morning and I think it might be the last, but it depends how my writing develops, I never know until its down on paper, well virtual paper anyway lol. So I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I ALWAYS APPRECIATE YOUR COMMENTS AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWER SO FAR! YOU GUYS ROCK! So until the next chap my dears…..


	24. Chapter 24

Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 24

Summary- The Winchester boys end up on a cruise searching for whatever is causing the passengers to vanish leaving only empty ships. Dean thinks it's a simple ghost problem, but Sam knows it's something more and now he must face one of his deepest fears as past memories resurface.

* * *

The demon screeched and leapt at the brothers, Dean pushed Sam aside and both rolled out the way as the demon leapt over them. The demon ran towards the door, stopping short of the salt it turned with a hiss. Max stood in the corner behind his own private line of salt as Dean had instructed him earlier and the demon gave a piercing cry.

'You're arm okay.' Dean said, his eyes never moving from the demon.

'I'll survive.' Sam whispered back, he pulled out the taser from his bag and threw it to Dean. 'That's our last shot, so make it count bro.' Sam reminded him.

Dean nodded and moved off to the left, while Sam cut to the right. The demon turned its head to follow Sam, raising its damaged claw it pointed it directly at Sam, blood red eyes connected with hazel.

'Will pay.' Sam was shocked to hear the words slide from the demons jaw, barely detectable as it mixed with its hissing. With a snarl it leapt towards Sam, he heard Dean yell and a gun was fired. The bullet went straight through the demons arm and it threw it off balance. Sam leapt aside as the demon hit the ground hard and he fired two more shots into it, neck and back. With a growl it bought its tail around and knocked Sam down, the gun went spinning from his hands.

Dean came running up from behind, the demon noticing leapt upright and over at Dean's head, pausing at the wall as it found another salt trail. Dean pulled Sam up and grabbed the duffel from him, pulling out the shotgun he cocked it and fired.

The demon shrieked as the rock salt hit it into the chest, it flew into the wall, and it let out a shriek that shattered the windows as it was forced against the protective circle. Dean pushed Sam down as the glass rained down on them. 'Max you alright!' He yelled.

Max nodded from where he was huddled on the ground, his salt circle still intact.

'Dean the wind!' Sam yelled as the storm was let into the building.

Dean looked as the wind began to scatter the salt particles. 'We have to end this now Sam!' Dean yelled, cocking the gun, still too far to hit with the taser, he fired another round of rock salt into it.

The demon pushed back, the salt was weakening it. Baring its teeth it leapt straight up and hit out with it's clawed hind legs, they tore into Dean's chest pushing him down, then in the same movement it swung round, it's tail received two bullets but still found it's target. Sam skidded across the floor hitting the stage. Dean raised the taser, but the demon's tail came round again and before he could pull the trigger, knocked it from his hands.

Sam scrabbled forward; he pulled the holy water from the bag. 'DEAN!' He threw it accurately and Dean pulled the top off and squeezed it as the Demon went to bite. There was sizzling sound as the demon's throat was burnt. Howling it stepped back, its remaining claws tearing at its neck, spraying Dean with its foul blood.

Sam ran forward, using the slippery dance floor he slid on his knees, scooping up the taser and twisting so he could get back onto his feet. The demon leapt high and Dean scrambled for something, anything. He grabbed his knife from the bag and threw it; it hit the demon in the back. It screeched as the blade began to burn his skin.

Sam grinned; he'd blessed it before he put it in the bag. As the demon landed it faltered then bounded towards the younger Winchester, claws outstretched. Sam gave a shout and fire the taser, the Demon tried to stop, but it's claws slipped on the floor and the wires hit it fall blast, it skidded forward and it knocked Sam to the ground, there was loud snap and a grunt of pain and the demon rolled to one side the taser had been dropped and the demon was writhing in agony as electricity coursed through it.

* * *

Dean shielded his eyes as electricity sparked and jumped from its scaled body. Then slowly the demon dropped and its body crumbled to ash, dropping neatly to a pile of grey/blue dust. Dean pulled the box from the bag and slowly got to his feet, his whole body aching, with his free hand he rubbed at his chest, knowing there would be a bruise there in the morning and demon blood was a bitch to get out, so he'd ruined another nice shirt.

'You were a fucking pain in the ass bitch.' Dean grunted as he pushed the ashes into the metal water tight container. With a smirk he slammed the lid shut and locked it tight. 'You won't be getting out of there any time soon.' Smiling he turned to face Sam. 'Good job little brother…Sam?' Dean placed the box on the floor and crawled towards his brother, Sam was curled up in the fetal position. 'Sam?' He placed his hands on his brother's side and rolled him onto his back. 'Shit!'

Sam looked down at his stomach. 'Must….have happened…when we collided.'Sam said placing a shaking hand around the thick claw embedded in his stomach, trying to staunch the blood flow.

'And there's no doctor on board, shit! Shit shit shit!' Dean looked around and ran to one of the side tables, pulling off one of the table clothes he ran back to Sam and placed it around the claw. 'So I pull it out?' He asked.

'No don't touch it.' Max crouched down beside them.

Suddenly the ship lurched and Dean tightly held onto Sam, who groaned under the new movement. He looked questioningly at Max.

'We're back on course.' Max whispered. 'Look the storms gone.' Max said standing up. 'Don't move him, there has to be a doctor on board.' Max didn't wait for a reply before speeding from the ballroom.

Dean looked back down at Sam. 'It's not that bad.' Dean reassured. 'Has it hit any organs?'

'I…don't know….let me….just look….inside…myself.' Sam breathed rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed. 'Well if you can still joke around I'm sure you're fine, besides the claw isn't that big.'

'It's….like a….elephant tusk.' Sam coughed, his back arched and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. 'You…can have….it stuck in you….next time.' He smiled weakly rolling his head to one side.

'Just goes to show Demons need more calcium and less protein.' Dean joked sadly, as he noted the fevered look in Sam's eyes. 'It'll be okay Sam.'

'Don't….don't…let me die…not at sea…please.' Sam said.

'Dude you've been stabbed plenty of times before; you are not going to die.' Dean said, putting a little more pressure on the wound. 'Sorry.'

'S'ok, you…got…all of it.' Sam said weakly.

Dean nodded. He heard some noise and Max ran back in, a short balding man was with him, carrying a black bag. 'Sam this is Dr Steinsfield, he's going to look after you while we wait for the rescue helicopter.' Max patted Sam on the arm.

'Helicopter?' Dean said sounding slightly alarmed.

'They'll airlift him to hospital, the cruise is turning back anyway so you won't have to wait long to see him.'

'Too right, because I'm going with him.' Dean said angrily. He looked down as Sam tugged on his sleeve.

'You don't…fly.' Sam whispered.

'If you can cope with the sea than I can cope with a simple helicopter ride.' Dean said, smirking in that arrogant way that only Dean Winchester could.

'Shit his pupils are dilating!' The doctor said. 'Sam look at me.' Dr Steinsfield turned Sam's head to look at him, shining the small torch in his eyes. 'Keep pressure on that.' He pointed to the wound. Sam rolled his head away and he cried out. The doctor cut his shirt away and placed a stethoscope on his chest. 'Shit!'

'What is it!' Dean yelled, this guy was seriously beginning to piss him off.

'He's going into shock.' The doctor turned on ax. 'How long till the copter gets here.'

'Ten minutes, possible fifteen.' Max said, his eyes moving between Sam and the doctor. 'Is shock bad.' Dean looked to the doctor with a grim face, he already knew the answer.

'Very, we need to raise his legs and I need blankets.' The Dr yelled. Max nodded and called to someone who was standing by the door.

Dean looked down at Sam, his skin, which was normally tan, was taking on a grey pallor and his skin was cold to touch, his breathing was slightly rapid and irregular. 'Help him!'

'I'm trying!' The Dr said sternly.

Max came running back, panting and out of breath. He handed Dean some blankets which he spread over Sam as best he could, while Max placed some pillows beneath his legs. Dean looked into Sam's eyes, they blinked at him and then closed. Dean brushed the dark hair from his forehead.

'Are you hurt?' The Dr said absentmindly as he checked Sam's vitals. He eyed the blood on Dean's face and clothes.

Dean nodded. 'Not that bad though.' His voice hitched slightly.

'Dean….I feel….sick.' Sam moaned speaking for the first time in about five minutes and he tried turning on his side. Dean bit his lip as he tired to keep Sam still.

'I know Sam, I know.' Dean whispered.

* * *

The eldest Winchester's heart suddenly leapt as the whoosh whoosh of the helicopter reached his ears. 'Thank god.' Dean looked at Max who was already running for the door. He bent low and whispered. 'See Sam, we're gonna be fine. You know little brother you've got to start moving out the way when things run at you.'

A few minutes later the paramedics that had arrived on the helicopter were running in, carrying a stretcher between them, Dean stepped back to let them work, but kept his eyes on Sam.

* * *

Dean hesitated at the door to the helicopter. 'You coming kid.' The woman called over the whirring of the blades.

'Dean.' Sam mumbled from beneath the oxygen mask, that was all the incentive Dean needed and nodding he climbed up beside Sam, accepting the goofy red ear phones to place over his ears.

'Don't worry Dean I'll make sure your stuff is all packed and safe!' Max yelled over the blades.

Dean nodded and then eyed the two body bags on the floor of the helicopter and he turned his attention back to Sam, he patted his brother's arm and smiled comfortingly. He held the metal chest in his hands and when they were hovering over the sea he threw it through the open door, he watched satisfied as the chest glittered, the sun reflecting off it, as it hit the water anddrifted down into the depths of the sea, where it would stay for a hundred more years or so. He gripped Sam's hand and hummed a little metallica desperately needing to calm his nerves. Sam squeezed his hand and murmured something that sounded like objective, making Dean smile. He continued to hum a tune to himself and he saw the woman nod at him as she checked Sam's vitals.

* * *

When they touched ground on the hospital roof, Sam was rushed to theatre to remove the offending object, leavingDean to pace the hospital waiting room nervously.

Two hours passed and finally the door opened. A woman in her late thirties entered her short brown hair was tucked behind her ears and her glasses were perched delicately on her pointed nose, she eyed Dean for a moment before speaking. 'Family of Sam Brennan.'

Dean nodded. 'Is he alright?'

'He's heading up to his own private room as we speak, I expect him to make a full recovery in no time, I'd like to keep him in for a few days to make sure the stitches are holding however. Your brother was lucky, it missed all the vital organs, we were a little concerned when he first arrived because at the level of shock he was in, but your brother is strong and young.' She smiled.

'Can I see him?' Dean cut in before she could continue speaking.

'Of course, room 203, I can get someone to show you the way.' Dean nodded his thanks.

* * *

'Hey.' Dean called as he pushed open his brother's door. 'What you looking at.' He said as he noticed Sam was fiddling with something in his hand.

Sam lifted up the pendant Dean had given him at the beginning of the trip, it swung on the leather string and Sam smiled. 'Not even a scratch.' He said breathlessly. Dean smiled.

Sam yawned and Dean patted him on the leg, before sitting on the chair. 'You should get some rest.'

'So should you, go pick up the Impala, or check into a motel.'

'Nah, your nurse is hot; I'd rather stay and watch her.' He lied. He sat back in the chair, watching the heart monitor, following the lines on the screen, showing his brother was still with the living and after several minutes he looked down, Sam was sleeping peacefully the medallion hanging loosely from his hand.

* * *

'My baby!' Dean practically ran to the car as it was driven out of the grungy lock up. He dropped his bags they had just retrieved and paced it, circling, checking for damage, the blonde kid from before stood awkwardly at the side. Finally Dean stood up and slapped a twenty in the kid's hand. 'Thanks.' The teenager nodded and shot away. He ran a hand over the roof affectionately. 'Can't wait to hit the road.'

Sam winced and leant against the hood. Dean noted it and frowned. 'Did you take your painkillers?' It had been a whole week since they had defeated the demon and Sam had got the things claw embedded isnide him.

'Yes Dad.' He joked.

'Sam I'm serious.'

'So am I.' Sam smiled. He lifted his gaze and looked up at the Queen Mary, which was currently being repaired. 'It was a good sign after all then.' He laughed. His gaze drifted out to the ocean and he didn't feel the rush of fear like he had before. 'You know, maybe one day we can do it again.'

'What? You're joking right that demon was one nasty son of a bitch.' Dean looked up slightly confused.

'No, the boat thing.'

'You serious.' Dean smiled.

'I know you like it, besides you got in helicopter for me.' Sam smiled broadly, his hazel eyes twinkling.

'Yeah well, for now I just want to get in my car and drive.'

'Where to.' Sam said, pulling the door open.

'Don't know yet.' Dean grinned pushing a tape in the cassette player. Sam sighed and slouched down in the comforting familiar leather and Dean gazed affectionately at his younger brother. Sam noticed and frowned.

'What?'

'Nothing, just wondering how we're related, seeing as you are so damn fugly.' Dean joked, quickly covering up. Sam punched him on the arm and the brother's exchanged grins. Dean put the Impala in drive and pulled out from the parking lot, the sounds of AC/DC blaring through the speakers.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So I'm finished, I hope it wasn't too bad an ending I tried my hardest but it's like half twelve and my neck is aching lol. So I hope you enjoyed my story and I'd really appreciate if you could review one last time for me!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAS WITH ME FROM START TO FINSH I REALLY APPRECIATED IT. IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ENHOYED IT! I REALLY HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPOINT. A NEW STORY WILL EB WIRTTEN SOON SO KEEP AN EYE OUT. I'M STUCK BETWEEN TWO IDEAS I'LL POST UNDERNEATH AND YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU PREFER THE SOUND OF. OR NOT AT ALL!

**Deja Vu - Future Fic **'Dad's missing.' When Sam's two sons turn up at Dean's door that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sam's been missing two weeks and Dean is determined to find him, the Winchester's are thrown into a shifty town with a dangerous cult. Can they find Sam before it's too late? (No wives or cushy lives, just the hunt and a new generation)

**Past, Present, Future- **Sam and Dean get caught up in a witches spell when fighting her and end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, having to wait until they end up back in their own time, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back. Everything happens for a reason Dean.


End file.
